Une dernière fois RED
by Cumbersomeconnexion
Summary: Harry Potter, est au bord du gouffre... Comment faire pour survivre alors que le monde entier est contre vous? Comment s'en sortir avec un tel poids sur les épaules...Réédition.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Sixième année

Une dernière fois

Pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi ?

…

…

POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????

Hurlant son désespoir, Harry Potter, le survivant, l'assassin ou la victime, celui qui par sa faute avait tué son parrain, s'effondra en pleurs.

Pourquoi moi ?

…

Pourquoi toi ?

…

SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!

POTTER !!!!

…

Les coups s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, brisant chacune des ses cotes, ses pommettes.

Ecchymoses énormes sur tous le corps

Pardonne moi Sirius…

Tout sera bientôt fini, ce soir…

…

Mon cœur est fragile, cette grande tristesse, va enfin m'abandonner…

Toit…

Rochets…

Ces souvenirs me rongent…

Liberté… Aucunes contraintes…

Douleur… délivrance…

Me voilà… Sirius…

Tels furent les derniers mots qui s'écoulèrent de sa bouche… De même que sa vie…

_**Le survivant nous à quitté**_

_Ce 20 juillet, celui qui à peine âgé d'un an, avait détruit celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé s'en est allé. En effet, son cadavre a été retrouvé derrière se résidence, selon des témoins, il aurai délibérément sauté du toit. Avec lui tous nos espoirs s'envolent. Sa dépouille sera inhumée le 31 juillet, date qui sera désormais déclarée journée de deuil national. A midi cinq minutes de silence seront respectées…_

_**Profanation à Godric Hollow**_

_Hier le cimetière de ce petit village, a été entièrement détruit. Le fossoyeur a trouvé toutes les tombes retournées, en ce 31 juillet deux ans jours pour jours après le suicide de feu Harry Potter qui aurait eu dix sept ans._

_Le temps qu'il préviennent les autorités et reviennent sur les lieux du crime, tout était remis dans l'ordre._

_Encore un fait étranges planant sur ce petit village…_

_**Nouveaux massacres…**_

_Depuis deux quatre années maintenant que le terrible mage noir est revenu le nombre de morts ne cesse d'augmenter. Aujourd'hui même, deux cent moldus ont été massacrés dans la capitale française, cinquante sorciers qui les ont courageusement défendus, ont péris._

_Le ministère français a déployé dans les quelques minutes qui ont suivies le début du massacre, cent aurors, qui ont tués presque autant de mangemorts._

_Le lord noir cherche à étendre sa domination sur l'Europe et le reste du monde peut être auront nous droit à une version sorcière des guerres mondiales moldue ?_

…

…

Par cette sombre et orageuse soirée d'été, les éclairs emplissant le ciel d'un gris foncé, noir par moment, marchait un homme uniquement vêtu de guenilles d'une couleur ocre, dans les rues sombres d'une petite ville française. Un cri déchirant se fit entendre dans une rue adjacente, un cri de fille, une cri qui aurai empêché qui que ce soit d'aller voir ce qu'il ce passait là bas. Mais pas cette personne, une promesse est une promesse. Il se dirigea dans la ruelle et vis cinq garçons entourant la fille…

Plus jamais lâche…

« Flash back »

_Enfin j'y suis quelle délivrance, Sirius, papa, maman…_

_J'ai du mal à voir… Cette lumière…_

_Une immense forêt_, _du jamais vu, une douleur énorme…Sommeil…_

_Enfin réveillé marmotte ?_

_Harry je m'appel Harry !_

_AH AHA AH AHA HA !!! __Très bonne celle la, de mon vivant personne ne me l'avait jamais faite !!! _

_Enchanté Harry je suis Merlin !_

_Vous êtes mort ?_

_Oui depuis plusieurs siècles ! _

_Donc j'ai réussi !!_

_Oui tu es mort !_

_Cool… SIRIUS PAPA MAMAN !!!_

_Harry, ils ne viendront pas, tu es le premier à avoir pu intégrer mon monde !_

_Nous ne sommes que deux ?_

_Tu m'écoutes un peu quand je te parle !_

_Mais le sujet n'est pas vraiment là, quand je t'ai amener ici j'ai pu voir toute ta vie, tes pensées, et je suis d'accord avec toi tu n'as pas eu de chance, tes amis t'ont abandonnés, mais mettre fin à tes jours je trouve cela très lâche !_

_Je peux te prendre comme élève pour te permettre de te venger de tous ceux qui t'ont fait vivre un enfer et te renvoyer sur terre quand tout sera fini ce qui est faisable car ton esprit ne peut mourir, mais je veut que tu me jure de ne plus jamais baisser les bras et être lâche !!_

_NON je ne veux pas de ce destin, je veux vivre tranquillement, sans que personne ne me trahisse, mes meilleurs amis n'ont pas écrit une seule lettre pour moi, alors qu'ils ont déjà transgresser des centaines de fois les règles !_

_Pas au risque de mettre la vie des autres en danger !_

_ET MA VIE A MOI ILS ME GONFLE ET POURRISSE LA VIE JUSTE POUR ACCOMPLIR CETTE FICHUE PROPHETIE !!_

_Je te comprends Harry mais de toutes manières, la prophétie n'est plus car tu es mort, le monde est a la merci de Voldemort, quand tu y retournera tu pourra choisir de le tuer ou pas cela ne changera plus rien tu pourra vivre en même temps que lui !!_

_Mais tu seras le seul à pouvoir changer le cours des choses pour l'instant !!_

_Tu pourras vivre comme tu l'entends !!_

_C'est vrai ?_

_Je ne ferai jamais les mêmes erreurs que ton ex-mentor, tu sauras tous ce que je sais !!_

…

…

_Très bien j'accepte et jure de ne plus jamais être lâche…_

_« _Fin du Flash Back »

Alors comme ça tu veux jouer la dure salope ?

Les mecs ont va lui montrer sortez vos couteaux !!

Non laissez moi connards !!

Ta geule connasse !

Un bruit de baffe retenti, le garçon venait de la gifler

L'homme s'avant tout en restant dans l'ombre et dit

Je vous prie de ne plus jamais refaire ça !

Hein ??

Le garçon se retourna et ne vit rien, un clochard sorti de l'ombre, il était jeune les cheveux longs, noir, les yeux verts émeraude et puait comme une tannerie.

Et qui t'es toi connard ?

Celui qui vient de vous parler !

AH AHA et tu crois que je vais t'obéir, tu crois peut être me faire peur ?

Maintenant ? Non ! Après ? Peut-être !!

C'est ça oui !

Paul surveille la, les gars venez on va s'faire un clodo !!!

Les quatre garçons s'approchèrent de lui armés de leurs couteaux, de simples moldus ce dit il

Alors les garçons vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça ? Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une très bonne idée !

Si connard regarde. Celui qui avait l'air d'être leur chef fendit l'air, en diagonale, avec la pointe acérée de son arme. Le coup ne porta pas car l'homme mort venait de reculer d'un simple petit bon et leva son genou. L'autre entraîné par sa vitesse de frappe se le reçu en pleine tête. Avec un crac sinistre il s'étala par terre hors d'état de nuire.

Le combat s'enchaîna les trois autres l'attaquaient en même temps mais tel un diable il évitait les coups, brisait bras, jambes et dos. Une fois qu'il les eu mis Ko il avança vers celui qui la tenait les bras dans le dos.

Alors Paul je vous laisse le choix soit vous partez et rien ne vous sera fait soit vous restez et vous serez responsable de ce qu'il va vous arriver !?

D'un air mauvais Paul lui répondit : Tu va crever connard tous en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture. Le mort fit un discret mouvement de main et l'arme de Paul se mit à fondre et à lui brûler la main. Allons tu voit la chance n'est pas avec toi ce soir je partirais si j'étais toi !!

Il parti à toute allure en bousculant la fille qui percuta la tête la première le sol et tomba dans les pommes. Il la souleva tout doucement et l'emmena avec lui. Il alla sur une plage isolée dont la lune éclairait le sable et donnait l'impression qu'il était fantomatique, et la déposa tout doucement. Il passa sa main à quelques centimètres de tout son corps et un instant plus tard elle fut complètement soignée, alluma un feu et la regarda, inconsciente, si belle et si fragile. Il s'endormit une heure plus tard.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube se firent sentir, caressant son visage agité de temps à autre de contractions musculaires, et se réveilla. Il mit quelques minutes à émerger totalement du sommeil, et invoqua des croissants, des pains au chocolat et autres viennoiserie ainsi que des jus de fruits. Il commença à manger, elle encore endormie et regarda le lever de soleil, magnifique. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts mais ne disait rien.

Bonjour bien dormi ? Pas trop choqué ?

Merci…Oui j'ai bien dormi… Non je ne suis pas trop choquée !

Tenez servez vous !

Merci…

Il la regarda manger et boire avec appétit

Tina…

Quoi dit il distrait

Je m'appel Tina !!

… Enchanté Tina moi c'est…

… Kanro…

Alors tu viens d'où demanda elle ?

…

D'ici et de nulle part…

Tu es Français ?

… Anglais…

…

Viens suis moi !!

Elle commença à s'en aller et il la suivi, lui faisait prendre diverses petites routes, elle le mena chez elle.

Maman je suis rentrée !!!

Oh mon dieu ma chérie j'ai eu si peur entendit il dire une dame qui arriva en courant. Où été tu, que c'est il passé et qui est-ce ??

J'ai été agressée par la bande de la rue piétonne et ce garçon m'as porté secours et mis en sécurité pour la nuit et il s'appel Kanro !

Merci mille fois mon garçon que puis-je faire pour toi pour te remercier ?

Rien madame !!

Maman je voulais lui montrer quelque chose alors…

Oh oui pardon entrez !!

Une fois dans sa chambre elle lui demanda combien il faisait en tour de taille

Quoi ?

Ta taille je vais te donner quelques vêtements histoire que tu ne ressemble plus à un clochard…

Zut désolée…

Ce n'est rien et pour répondre je ne sais pas donne moi ce que tu veut je ne suis pas difficile !!

Elle fouilla dans une malle et en sorti des tee-shirts, et des shorts, qu'elle lui lança.

Tiens la salle de bain est là prends ton temps je vais a celle d'en bas pour moi aussi prendre une douche et on se retrouve ici des nous aurons fini. Et elle le laissa seul.

Kanro alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Il regarda les produits et vit du shampooing et des autres produits. Il commença à se laver. Une heure plus tard, il sorti de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. En deux ans il avait particulièrement changé, il s'était énormément musclé, avait beaucoup grandi, et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Sa cicatrise avait disparue, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas changés. Il prit un élastique qu'il y avait accroché au miroir et se mit les cheveux en catogan. Il sorti de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleu, et une peau bien dorée. A croire que la douche lui avait nettoyé sa vision .Elle de son coté se dit que sa douche lui avait fait sortir le bel homme qu'il était 1.87 M et hyper baraqué…

Bon viens avec moi Kanro, je vais t'emmener prendre le déjeuné au restaurant du coin allez ne fait pas le difficile et suis moi !! Il la suivie dans les rue et arrivèrent sur une petite terrasse et s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent, et commencèrent à manger une fois servis.

Dis moi Kanro je suppose que tu as un nom de famille ? Oui j'en ais un Kyta !

Raconte moi ta vie Kanro ! Dis moi d'où tu viens ! Ce que tu faisais avant !...

Pourquoi veux tu savoir tout ça ma vie n'as rien d'intéressant !

Tu m'as sauvée ! Et j'aimerais te connaître mieux !!

Très bien alors écoutes…

Le soir même madame, Tina merci de m'avoir accueilli j'ai passé un excellent moment Tina au revoir. Au revoir Kanro dit la mère de Tina, elle le sera dans ses bras et le laissa partir les larmes aux yeux. Il sorti avec Tina.

Kanro merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi

Non merci à toi je n'ai fait que mon devoir

Tina je dois y aller

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule Kan…

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit : je reviendrai te voir un jour ou l'autre !

Promis ?

Oui !

Kanro le vagabond partit sans se retourner parcourir les routes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Kanro Kyta parcourait depuis maintenant un mois les villes de France, sans aucun but en aidant les gens dans le besoin qu'il rencontrait. Il ne demandait jamais d'argent pour les soins et services qu'il fournissait mais il laissait les gens l'inviter à manger ! Ses pieds le portèrent jusque dans la ruelle magique l'équivalent du chemin de traverse, où il vécu quelques temps. Chaque jours il ramassait le Monde Sorcier un journal de renommer ou ils trouvait tous les jours des nouvelles de la guerre qui faisait de plus en plus de ravages.

_**Attaque de vous savez qui !**_

_Hier matin vous savez qui a attaquer une gare moldue du coté de Pékin faisait 300 victimes_

…

_**La guerre fait de plus en plus de ravages !**_

_En deux ans nous dénombrons plus de 200000 victimes du aux activités du mage noir !_

_Mais que font les gouvernements ?_

…

Kanro pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas autant de morts si les autorités compétentes évitaient de fuir le danger plutôt que de le combattre mais vraiment ce monde était en perdition chaque ministres craignaient pour leur propre sécurité et gardaient une troupe d'aurors pour eux-mêmes. De plus chacun avait peur de l'autre même si c'était légitime cela gâchait leurs chances de faire du dégât dans les troupes de Voldemort la division était leurs faiblesses.

Depuis le temps que Kanro lisait le journal il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de l'ordre du phénix. Il pensait que soit il était débordé soit ils n'étaient au courant de rien sur les ravages dans les autres pays ou encore qu'ils étaient trop lâches pour combattrent où qu'ils comptaient encore sur quelqu'un pour le faire à leur place. Un matin il fut réveillé par de cris et des pleures d'adultes et d'enfants en arrivant sur les lieux il vit des enfants qui devaient probablement êtres à BeauxBâtons et leurs professeurs combattrent côtes à côtes tous pleuraient mais combattaient ensemble, les petits avec les plus grands, les plus grands avec les plus vieux, la scène aurait pu être épique s'il n'avait pas par terres de centaines de cadavres, des enfants et des habitants de la ruelle. Kanro pensa alors à une chanson qu'il avait entendue plutôt durant son mois d'errance :

_**Another head hangs lowly**_

_**Child is slowly taken**_

_**And the violence caused such silence**_

_**Who are we mistaken**_

_**But you see it's not me,**_

_**It's not my family**_

_**In your head, in your head**_

_**They are fighting**_

_**With their tanks, and their bombs**_

_**And their bombs, and their guns**_

_**In your head,**_

_**In your head they are cryin'**_

_**In your head, in your head**_

_**Zombie, Zombie, Zombie**_

_**What's in your in your head, in your head**_

_**Zombie, Zombie, Zombie**_

_**Another mother's breakin'**_

_**Heart is taking over**_

_**When the violence causes silence**_

_**We must be mistaken**_

_**It's the same old theme since 1916**_

_**In your head,**_

_**In your head they are dyin'**_

_**In your head, in your head**_

_**Zombie, Zombie, Zombie**_

_**What's in your head, in your head**_

_**Zombie, Zombie, Zombie**_

_**The Cranberries**_

_**ZOMBIE**_

Les centaines de mangemorts qu'il y avait là allaient bientôt submerger les élèves et le reste les aurors qui étaient sur les lieux n'arrivaient à rien ils étaient en sous effectifs. Les mangemorts élèves et professeurs s'arrêtèrent de combattrent, pourquoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien la seule chose qui les captivait était ce jeune garçons inconnu marchant d'un pas décidé au milieu de la bataille qui faisait rage. Il ramassa une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans qui venait de subir de multiple Doloris. Elle tremblait, de tous ses membres, et la confia aux autres élèves de son age encore vivants. Il se retourna et pris la parole d'une voix qui laissait paraître sa colère.

Les enfants ne devraient pas êtres victimes d'une guerre dont ils ne connaissent probablement pas les raisons et qui de plus ne sont pas en age de combattre. L'enfance est une chose sacrée et pour ce que vous leurs avaient fait subir je vais vous tuer. Il leva sa main face aux enfants et ils furent tous téléportés dans le château. Il dit aux professeurs de ne pas avoir peur et il leur envoya à tous de l'énergie pour soigner leurs blessures et les remettrent en forme.

Il se tourna de nouveaux vers les mangemorts et dit : Maintenant que nous sommes seuls nous pouvons nous battre mais je vous préviens pour servir un assassin se sera la mort, pour avoir tuer des enfants se sera la mort, pour avoir fait d'autres victimes la mort aussi vous attends et aussi pour tous les moldus morts la sentence sera la même.

Joli discours dit celui qui devait être le chef de cette escouade mais a qui avons-nous affaire ?

Kanro Kyta pour vous tuer !

AH AHA AH nous sommes la troupe d'élite du dirigeant de ce pays notre chef après le maître Lucius Malfoy crois tu vraiment pouvoir nous tuer tous ?

Tous ? Non seul ce qui ne fuiront pas, les autres irons reprendre leurs places de chiens auprès de leur chef…

Kanro fit apparaître une faucille au tranchant extérieur et se jeta dans la mêlée en ayant au préalable jeté de multiples sortilèges de mort avec sa main gauche. Les professeurs étaient tétanisés : Un garçon, arrive au milieu d'une grande bataille, ramasse une élève, la donne pour qu'on en prenne soin téléporte tous les élèves encore vivants ainsi que d'autres jeunes enfants quelque part, ce qui en soit est impossible, fait une magnifique invocation que seul un sorcier ayant fini ses études peut faire ce qui n'as pas l'air d'être le cas et ensuite se jette dans la bataille et lance plein de sortilèges de mort sans baguette ce que seul Merlin était capable de faire, mais ce qui les impressionnas le plus fut la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Des corps décapités, tailladés, fendus dans la longueur, des corps entièrement carboniser par des sortilèges d'une puissance extraordinaire, détruits, explosés par d'autres, mais le plus impressionnant fut le calme qui émanait de ce garçon il tuer avec une froideur incroyable,et selon le vieux directeur du BeauxBâtons il ne se fatiguait pas et aucune aura de puissance n' émanait de lui. La bataille fit rage pendant une longue demi-heure sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent intervenir, tellement ils étaient subjugués par les talents de ce combattant. Kanro tua le dernier qui ne s'était pas enfui et se prépara à partir sans demander son reste quand le vieux directeur de BeauxBâtons l'interpella : Mr Kyta, je vous serai gré de rester ici pour le dîner et pour vous remerciez de l'aide que vous nous avez apportée !

Kanro réfléchis quelques seconde puis accepta l'invitation cela faisait depuis la veille qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Au même moment plusieurs pop sonores se firent entendre et l'ordre du phénix au complet apparu. Dumbledore que me vaut cette très désagréable visite ?

Thun Beupur mon rival préféré ! Je suis là car j'ai eu vent de l'attaque et nous nous préparions à vous venir en aide ! En aide, mais je n'ai que faire de votre aide et de votre pitié allez vous en !!! La dernière fois que vous avez voulu m'aider elle est morte et je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !! Thun vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela !! SI !!! Kanro sentant la tension monter entre les deux vieux hommes décida d'intervenir. Monsieur Dumbledore, personne n'as plus besoin d'aide plus rien ne vous retient ici vous êtes arrivé trop tard ! Oui mais je pense que nous pourrions servir à quelque chose ! Vous êtes pathétique vouloir a tout pris porter assistance à des gens qui n'en ont pas besoin ou du moins après la bataille retournez donc dans votre pays et occupé vous de l'ennemi vous qui voulez tellement aider plutôt que de rester cacher dans votre bureau !! Jeune homme je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! Thun j'espère que vous le punirai pour le manque de respect qu'il vient de me porter ! Non Albus je ne le ferai pas !! Ah oui et pourquoi donc ? Car ce jeune homme ici présent n'est pas élève de mon établissement ! Très bien jeune homme je retiens l'insulte !!

D'accord retenez la !! Mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demandez de partir car vous êtes dans un pays ou vous n'avez aucuns pouvoirs !! Albus transplana mais tout l'ordre du phénix fut choqué par les paroles de ce jeune homme et à leur tour transplanèrent. Merci Mr Kyta merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider, bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous rentrions avant que les journalistes arrivent et posent de nombreuses questions embarrassantes. La journée de classe avait été annulée, cause des derniers événements. Le midi le directeur et lui mangèrent rapidement puis s'éclipsèrent dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée. Bien Mr Kyta alors avant toutes choses je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Plus ils parlaient plus ils devenaient amis, selon Kanro ils se ressemblaient énormément leur discussion, dériva sur leur histoire et il découvrit qu'il était aussi puissant que Dumbledore mais qu'il le détestait car il lui avait volé son cœur durant leurs jeunesse et que par sa faute elle était morte. Dis moi, je remarque que tu ne parles pas beaucoup et j'aimerais assez que tu me racontes ton histoire ! Kanro sentant qu'il avait gagné un ami à qui' il pourrai faire confiance et sur qui pourrai compter un jour décida de lui dire :

Je ne me suis pas toujours appelé Kanro Kyta, mon ancienne identité était Harry Potter …

A la fin de la journée il lui avait dit ce qu'il lui était arrivait une fois mort.

Donc tu es revenu dans le monde des vivants car on t'a accordé une chance si j'ai bien compris ? Oui Thun c'est bien ça ! Maintenant ton problème est de pouvoir mener une vie normale, et pour commencer je te propose de devenir professeur pour l'année dans mon établissement ! Qu'en dis tu ? Thun je n'ai aucuns diplômes je ne peux pas ! Mais si tu verra maintenant suis moi je vais te montrer tes appartements et je te demanderai d'être discret jusqu'à demain soir ou je te présenterai aux élèves ! D'accord Thun ! Au fait ton repas te sera apporté dans quelques minutes ! Merci. Le lendemain un elfe de maison vint le chercher de bonne heure pour lui dire que Mr Beupur l'attendra dans l'entrée dès qu'il sera prêt. Kanro après avoir déjeuner émit un long sifflement et un magnifique phénix blanc apparu dans un éclair de la même couleur. Le revoir lui rappela la circonstance dans laquelle il l'avait eu.

« Flash Back »

_La fin de l'entraînement de Merlin venait de finir. Très bien Harry il ne te reste plus qu'à réintégrer ton corps maintenant bonne chance mon ami ! Il le sera dans ses bras et s'apprêta à le renvoyer sur terre quand quatre bruits se firent entendrent. Harry vit quatre personnes les encerclant. Mon dieu dit Merlin dans un murmure, les quatre Célestes et il se mit à genoux. Harry !! Non Merl je t'ai juré de ne plus jamais être lâche et de ne pas baisser les bras et pour moi s'agenouiller et une forme de soumission et couardise. A GENOUX HUMAIN dirent les quatre voix. Je refus Messieurs je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai jamais été du genre soumis dit il avec un sourire sarcastique. Les quatre Célestes levèrent leurs mains devant lui et il ressenti une sorte de sortilège Impero en beaucoup plus puissant et le faisant énormément souffrir tel le Doloris. Une voie dans se tête lui dit : A genoux devant nous mortel… Ses genoux commençaient à faiblir, la puissance était telle… NON ! Tous s'arrêt. Je ne serai plus jamais faible… Mortel ce que tu viens de faire est un exploit, briser nos quatre sorts… Nous ne proposons de devenir plus fort et l'un des notre à ta mort définitive. Mais comment… Pas de questions juste oui ou non ! Il se tourna vers Merlin et ce dernier lui fit un siqne approbateur. Très bien dit Harry ! Donne moi ta main ! Dès qu'il le fit ils disparurent. Il arriva dans un monde magnifique, des centaines de phénix parcouraient le ciel, quand tous fondirent sur les cinq compères. Un phénix vint sur l'épaule de chaque Célestes, et les autres se posèrent au sol. Voici nos phénix et les autres sont ceux qui ont bien voulus quitter la terre. Croyez-vous que… Oui nous le pensons mais pour cela il faut que tu abaisses tes barrières mentales et que tu lèves les bras au ciel. Harry s'exécuta et tout les phénix se mirent à chanter une très douce et belle mélodie. Il se senti transpercer de regards de part en part, et n cri surpuissant lui parvint aux oreilles, tous les autres s'envolèrent pour laisser place à leur roi le phénix blanc…Il se posa l'examina et lui lança une boule blanche immaculée ainsi que le plus beau chant jamais entendu dans se royaume. Je n'ai pas encore de nom, et j'accepte d'être ton protecteur… Nuage… Quatre ans après avoir appris à voir les auras, et contrôler la sienne, combattre à la main, à l'arme, l'animagie, développement de puissance, de magie, et tout plein d'autres choses, il réintégra son corps après avoir enduré mille souffrances pour son corps s'adapte aux changements, durant une journée._

Bonjour Nuage, je voulais te dire voici ta nouvelle demeure pour quelques temps ici tu pourra voler librement ! Merci Harry. Kanro rejoignis le vieux directeur dans le hall, et ils sortirent de l'enceinte du château pour aller dans la zone de transplanage. Ils arrivèrent au ministère de la magie Français. A l'accueil, Thun dit : excusé moi mademoiselle je voudrais que vous préveniez le comité des ASPICs internationaux pour Mr Kanro Kyta je les ais déjà prévenus mais je préfère ne pas déranger. Elle prononça quelques mots inaudibles devant un miroir et elle discuta avec quelqu'un d'autre quelques secondes après elle dit juste ils vous attendent. Merci dit Thun. Viens suis mon Kanro. Il marchèrent dans un dédale de couloirs bien plus protégés que ceux du ministère Anglais, et arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était écrit en doré : Commission des examens. Ils arrivèrent devant un homme derrière un comptoir ; Bonjour Dit Thun c'est pour ce jeune homme. L'homme dit : Mr ?? Kyta ! Bien Mr Kyta je tiens à vous dire que les ASPICs internationaux sont d'un niveau bien plus élevé que les normaux il y à trois catégorie.

Classe 1 :

Elle se compose de matières normales :

Botanique

Sortilèges

DCFM

Métamorphoses

Potions

SACM

Runes

Astronomie

Arithmancie

Divination

Magie Noire.

Classe 2 :

Classe comportant les matières spécifiques :

Création d'artefacts

Invocations

Ancienne Magie

Magie Elfique

Magie Elémentaire

Classe 3 :

Voici la classe la plus compliquée car se sont des magies en voix de disparition

Occulmencie

Legillimencie

Mr Kyta le record pour la classe 1 est détenu pas Miss Hermione Granger avec 9 réussites sur 11

Pour la classe 2 Par Mr Dumbledore et Mr Beupur 5 réussites sur 5

Pour la classe 3 idem

Donc choisissez ! Très bien je choisi tout sauf la divination. Mr Kyta je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Veuillez avancer vers la porte du fond. Kanro le fit et pénétra dans une vaste salle ou plusieurs vieux personnages l'attendaient en cercle. Mr Kyta dit un homme vous ne pourrai pas frauder toutes magie sera bloqué pour les examens théorique et contrôlée pour le examens pratiques. Jurez vous sur votre honneur et au risque de perdre toute crédibilité dans le monde sorcier et en être banni de ne pas tricher ? Oui je vous le jure ! Très bien commençons ! La journée fit des plus longues et des plus stressante que le vieil homme est connu. Il voyait chaque professeurs sortirent les uns après les autres avec une mine déconfite, il pensait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un de si mauvais. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait fausse route. Le soir vers 19 heures le dernier professeur sorti suivi de Kanro il se retourna et lui dit qu'ils allaient tous se reposer avant de lui remettre ses résultats vers 19 heures 40, une petite lettre lui fut remis par un hibou il l'ouvrit et Thun lisait sur son épaule :

RSULTATS DES ASPICS INTERNATIONAUX

Président du jury : Mr Hiaar Baack

Les mentions sont :

O : Optimal

E : Excellent

A : Admissible

I : Insuffisant

Mr Kyta après une longue délibération du jury et une convocation de la commission internationale des examinateurs nous avons décidé qu'aucunes des ses notions ne vous convenait. Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez certainement voici vos résultats.

Classe 1 :

Botanique : Incroyable

Sortilèges : Incroyable

DCFM : Incroyable

Métamorphoses : Incroyable

Potions : Incroyable

SACM : Incroyable

Runes : Incroyable

Astronomie : Incroyable

Arithmancie : Incroyable

Divination : Non passée.

Magie Noire : Incroyable

Classe 2 :

Création d'artefacts : Incroyable

Invocations : Incroyable

Ancienne Magie : Incroyable

Magie Elfique : Incroyable

Magie Elémentaire : Incroyable

Classe 3 :

Occulmencie : Incroyable

Legillimencie : Incroyable

Mr Kyta veuillez agréer nos félicitations les plus sincères pour vos résultats.

Kyta était vraiment content de pouvoir faire comme tout le monde et Thun aussi car il venait de trouver le professeur qui lui manquait. Ils retournèrent au château car le dîner allait bientôt commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La salle pour le repas était splendide, les voûtes au plafond s'entrecroisaient dans le plus pur style. On aurait dit une cathédrale. Des milliers de chandelles éclairaient milles recoins. Sur le mur en face de la table des professeurs, était graver les armoiries du château : Deux baguettes d'or croisée lançant chacune trois étoiles. Kanro s'imaginait facilement l'ancienne directrice de cette académie courir allègrement dans cette salle tant elle était immense dommage qu'elle soit morte il aurait eu de quoi rire. De magnifiques colonnes de granite rose, soutenaient les arches. Les vitraux, représentaient les épopées fantastiques de grands sorciers Français. La vaisselle, toute de porcelaine, elle, était d'excellente manufacture mais simple et incassable, les couverts entièrement en argent, les verres de cristal millénaire. Une fois que tous les élèves furent assit, le vieux directeur se leva et pris la parole. Je voudrais que les événements de l'autre jour soient vite oubliés pour l'occasion, je propose qu'un bal soit organisé pour continuer l'année sur une note plus joyeuse. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie. Je vous présente aussi notre sauveur et sur une note moins joyeuse votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges Mr Kyta. Il fut accueilli très chaleureusement. Les cours prendrons effet selon vos emplois du temps lundi ce qui vous laisse deux jour pour vous préparer. Bien maintenant que ce qui devait être dit l'est bon appétit !! Des mets délicieux et peut connus de Kanro apparurent dans les assiettes : Pot au feu, Poule au pot, Ratatouille, Flan de courgettes, Omelette aux queues d'écrevisse, Sauté de veau a la dijonnaise, Canard de Challans en deux service avec sa duxelles et bien d'autres encore. Les desserts eux n'étaient pas en reste : Gratin de framboise… Le tout bien arrosé avec de l'eau et du rosé et vins pour les enseignants. Durant ce dîner Kanro fit la connaissance de ses collèges et découvrit leurs disciplines, il appris même qu'il était le plus jeune enseignant de l'histoire de l'académie. Juste avant la fin du repas Kanro vit une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer au bout de quelques minutes à réfléchir il se souvint là où il avait vu ce visage : Le matin de l'attaque c'était celle qu'il avait portée. Voir ses ecchymoses sur tout le corps, uniquement dues aux multiples Doloris le rendu fous de rage et la fille pu voir le contour de ses iris s'enflammer. A la fin du repas tout fut nettoyé comme à Poudlard, et les tables disparurent de la salle. Thun prit alors la parole : Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente soirée, cette nuit vous avez quartiers libres le concierge ne vous ennuiera pas ! Une musique de fond se fit alors entendre, quelques couples dansèrent mais la plupart parlaient, ce n'était pas vraiment un bal mais plutôt une veillée. Tout était parfait. Kanro n'était pas vêtu de l'uniforme classique de professeur de l'académie Thun n'avait pas trop insisté pour qu'il le porte connaissant l'histoire d'Harry. Il portait la simple toge des Célestes mais à la différence la sienne portait ses propres couleurs : Vert comme ses yeux dont les pourtours étaient rouges sang. Kanro dansa avec un autre professeur pensant que les élèves allaient délaisser les choses sur lesquelles ils s'entretenaient mais l'idée ne porta pas ses fruits. Kanro à la fin de sa danse parcouru discrètement les groupes d'élèves car comme il l'avait déjà dit il ne supportait pas qu'une enfance soit gâchée. Les discutions portaient surtout sur lui de ce qu'il avait pu faire durant la bataille. Au bout d'un petit moment quelqu'un l'inter pella : Professeur Kyta ! Oui ? Voilà je voulais vous remercier pour l'autre jour sans vous… Chut !

Je n'attends aucuns remerciements de votre part même si cela me fait plaisir sachez que j'ai uniquement agit car il aurait était dommage que vous mourriez si jeune mademoiselle ? Clarrance, Yumi Clarrance ! Bien mademoiselle Clarence m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? Euh… Oui je crois ! Il la pris par la taille et l'emmena valser au centre de la piste, Kanro la garda comme cavalière durant toute la soirée, les slows s'enchaînèrent aux musiques plus modernes et la soirée ce termina. Le lendemain, Kanro commença à préparer ses cours pour la semaine ce qu'il fini vite, ensuite il parti faire un tour à la bibliothèque du château et démarra la lecture de tous les livres qu'il pu trouver n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Ce soir là il ne fut déranger par rien ni personne. Vers 23h00 il reçut une note de Thun l'invitant dans son bureau. Kanro se dépêcha d'y aller et arriva très vite.

Bien Kanro te voilà ! J'ai une proposition à te faire mais tu es en droit de refuser ! Très bien Thun vas y ! Bien te joindrais tu à moi pour éradiquer les forces de Voldemort et les autres mages noirs, je t'explique : Je compte monter un groupe avec toi, une sorte de groupe comme l'ordre du phénix mais seulement toi et moi je ne t'enverrai pas toi en mission, nous irons ensemble et nous tuerons tous les mangemorts que nous trouverons et si tu le veut bien nous assairons de ruiner les actions de Dumbledore en France !

« FLASH BACK »

_Dumbledore, dans notre jeunesse l'as séduite pendant que nous sortions ensemble, un soir il à été appelé pour un urgence et la laissait seule le temps qu'il revienne, une troupe de mangemorts l'avait violée, et massacrée. Par sa faute j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie et par leurs fautes elle est morte et je e suis promis de la venger ! Mes sœurs aussi !!_

« FIN DU FLASH BACK »

C'est d'accord Thun j'accepte ! Merci Kanro je n'oublierai pas ! Le reste du week-end se passa dans la bibliothèque et le lundi arriva.

Kanro était seul dans son bureau, attendant ses premiers élèves pour quatre heures, les Français n'hésitaient pas à surcharger les élèves de travail !

Les premiers arrivèrent, et s'assirent. Il attendit que tout le monde soit et commença son cours. Bonjour pour commencer l'année et pour mieux vous connaître, je vais vous faire passer un petit test rassurez vous il ne sera pas noté ! J'aimerai que chacun passe devant moi et me réalise les sorts de plus hauts niveaux qu'il connaisse, même si ce sont les sortilèges interdits ! Oui vous êtes en terminal l'année prochaine sera la vie active pour vous où encore des études mais quoi qu'il arrive la guerre est a nos portes donc je doit savoir si vous êtes apte a vous battre ! Considérant que le programme est libre, je vous ai préparé une année assez chargée ! Je ne tolèrerai pas de débordements, et de combats entre vous !! Ce que je vais vous apprendre pourrai tuer ! Bien commençons qui passe le premier ? Aucun élève ne répondit. Je n'ai jamais consommé de viande humaine et je ne pense pas le faire de si tôt ! … Personne ? Bon je vais alors sélectionner moi-même ! Kanro regarda la classe et vit toute sorte de visages : Des effrayés, des dubitatif et des méchants. Il se dit que s'était probablement à cause de sa prestation de l'autre jour où qu'il devait sentir qu'il était tout juste plus vieux qu'eux. Vous là bas Miss ? Miss Rose Mary ! Très bien Rose viens ici s'il te plait. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, marchant avec des mouvements sage et réfléchis.

Bien Rose, réalise cinq sorts de ton choix mais à pleine puissance !

Elle commença par le sort de désarmement, ensuite le STUPEFIX, le fouet de feu, le doloris et un sort de soin. Bien très bien miss Mary, je suggère que vous commenciez par le chapitre 6 de votre livre et qu'ensuite vous sachiez lancer tous les sorts qui s'y trouvent avant la fin !! Les semaines passèrent et les élèves trouvaient Kanro merveilleux, il était certes très exigeant mais il n'hésitait pas à montrer des centaines de fois la même chose ! Ce cours devint très vite leur préféré. Au cours d'une leçon, avec la classe de Yumi, le directeur sorti de la cheminée de la classe : Kanro, nous devons partir maintenant ! Une mission ? Oui une attaque dans un village sorcier ! Très bien la classe est annulée retournés à vos dortoirs et ensuite, suivez l'emplois du temps dit Kanro ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand Yumi les retins : Professeur Kyta faites attention ! Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas je serai de retour quand tout sera fini en attendant je te laisse le soin de tout vérifier avant de partir ! Oui professeur !

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de transplanage. Elle tient à toi ! Mais c'est normal tu l'as sauvée et de plus vous avez presque le même age ! Oui je sais mais pour le moment je suis son professeur mais peut être un jour qui sait ?! Il arrivèrent sur un vrai champs de bataille, la centaine de maisons qui composaient le village, étaient en feu. Ils s'avancèrent vers le lieu où les quelques survivants se battaient, contre une cinquantaine de mangemorts, oui, seulement mais contre une population non préparée qui devait se penser à l'abri et comprenant beaucoup d'enfants, le massacre était évident. Kanro vit en marchant, des corps d'enfants éviscérés, morts et parfois vivants, accrochés aux portes de leur maisons, sous les corps sans vie de leur parents, leurs mères déchirées, violées et leur pères mort au combat parfois entièrement brûlés, leur corps ravagés par les sortilèges Doloris, oui telle était la réalité de ce qu'il voyaient sous leurs yeux. Ils continuèrent à marché et arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu où la bataille avait cours. Kanro la rage dans l'âme, transplana, et mit fin au combat en capturant tout ceux qui essayaient de leur résister. Il les emmena loin du combat et leur demanda de rester là. Il retourna voir Thun qui était en train de parlementer avec un mangemort : Malfoy je te demande un combat loyal toi et moi nous avons un compte à régler ! Et qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ? Si vos hommes font le moindre mouvements ils sont morts ! AH AHA AH! Qui es tu toi ? Moi je suis le saigneur de ce pays, le maître m'en a fait cadeau je suis comme un Roi ils sont à mes ordres et m'obéissent et nous n'avons pas peur de toi regarde ! Il se tourna vers ses hommes en montrant Kanro du doigt : Tuez celui-ci ! A peine eurent ils le temps de se tourner vers lui qu'un immense tempête de feu les ravagea jusqu'au derniers, les carbonisant dans une douleur et chaleur insoutenable. Les crépitements des corps pris fin, et l'odeur de chaire brûlée, resta en suspens malgré que les corps aient disparus. Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix dit Kanro c'étaient les derniers qu'il te restait de valides !! L'action se passa au ralentit, le combat n'u pas le temps de s'engager, un mangemort qui avait été blessé par les hommes du village lança un doloris sur le directeur qui n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter, tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur, Kanro courut transplana et réapparu, sur le mangemort en lui plantant une dague dans le front, qui traversa le crâne et fendit la tête telle la rage de Kanro était grande mais Malfoy avait déjà achevé le vieux directeur même si l'action en tout et pour tout n'avaient duré que quelques secondes. Kanro regarda Malfoy. Tu vas payer ! La rage qu'il éprouvait à cet instant était énorme tellement qu'elle transparaissait dans sa voie. Il lui jeta un sortilège qui aux premiers abords n'eu aucuns effets. Malfoy commença à avoir le coup qui gonfla et en ce voyant ainsi rigola. C'est tout ce don tu es capable ? Cela ne m'étonne guère, tu traînais avec ce vieux fou ! Idiot je veux seulement que tu te vois lentement arriver à l'inexorable, ta mort ! Son corps commença à gonfler de plus en plus, Malfoy ne pouvant plus rien faire fut obligé de regarder les événements. Adieux !

Son corps ayant atteint sa grosseur maximale par rapport à l'élasticité de sa peau commença a se fissurer et explosa répandant boyaux, morceaux de membres, bouts de cerveaux et sang dans un très grands périmètre. Kanro s'agenouilla, les larmes aux yeux, devant celui qui fut son ami. Je te vengerai, pour toi je mènerai ce combat, pour toi je resterai en France !!! Une troupe de combat arriva suivi d'un autre médicomage. J'ai mis les villageois vivants en sécurité, de l'autre coté de ce village ! Monsieur qui êtes vous dit le chef des aurors ? Kanro Kyta professeur de sortilèges à l'académie BeauxBâtons ! Et que faites vous là ? Je suis venu car j'ai eu vent de l'attaque ! Bien j'aimerai enregistrer des que vous aurez un moment votre déposition ! Bien je passerai au ministère dans quelques jours alors ! Kanro transplana sans savoir que quelqu'un caché dans l'ombre et trop impressionné par ce qu'il avait vu était là ! Albus Dumbledore…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

En ce dimanche matin, ne travaillant pas elle partie main dans la main avec son petit ami depuis maintenant trois ans, dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard. Arrivés au bords du lac ils s'assirent sur la berge et commencèrent à parler de sujets diverses, elle, de son métier, coordinatrice des relations sorcières moldues, et lui de ses études moitié sur le terrain et moitié en classe.

Je me suis encore disputée avec mon chef de service aujourd'hui juste parce que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées quelques instants !

Mione pourquoi l'avoir choisi si tu ne t'y plait pas ?

Tu sais que c'est le seul métier ou j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de très important Ron, et puis nous en avons déjà parlés cent fois !

Oui mais je trouve dommage que tu gâche tant d'années d'études, tu as eu tes ASPICS internationaux ! Tu pourrais largement faire quelque chose qui de mieux et te plaisant plus !!

Le pire dans tous ça Ron c'est que je sais que tu as raison !

Ron, Hermione ! rugit le garde chasse de sa cabane, le directeur est revenu, réunion tous de suite !!

Bonjour à tous, je suis réellement désolé de vous déranger en ce dimanche matin et de plus de si bonne heure mais mon voyage en France n'as pas porté ses fruits !! Comme vous le savez tous je suis allez voir le ministre de la magie français pour lui demandé une alliance stratégique mais il a refusé car les actes de notre ministre on amenés la guerre dans leur contrée. Juste avant que je ne me retire, le ministre a reçut un message l'informant d'une attaque dans une région reculée, que mes maigres talents en légillimencie m'ont aidé a déterminée. Je me suis rendu sur les lieux, prêt à intervenir mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Le massacre était terrible des centaines de morts, des adultes et des enfants. Thun Beupur c'est fait assassiner sous mes yeux par Lucius Malfoy. Leur pays a perdu un très puissant sorcier ! Mais le plus étonnant est qu'il a été vengé par le jeune homme qui m'a insulté la dernière fois et d'une manière très efficace et violente mais je peux vous dire que je n'ais jamais vu cela et il pourrait très bien être un ennemi impitoyable !

Nous ne savons rien sur lui ?

Si Minerva mais seulement son nom : Kanro Kyta…

Kanro !

Oui !

Le notaire de Mr Beupur est la il demande a ce que toute l'équipe pédagogique soit réunie. Tu es le dernier !

J'arrive !

Bonjour, je suppose que tout le monde sait pourquoi je suis là, pour procéder à l'ouverture du testament de Mr Beupur :

_Je fait pour légataire de mes biens mes amis qui ont passés tant d'années à mes cotés._

_Vous recevrez une enveloppe personnelle de la part de mon notaire, après la requête que je voudrais que chacun de vous accepte._

_La tache qui incombe normalement au grand conseil d'élire le nouveau directeur de l'académie, pour cette fois-ci, ne sera pas exercée. Je vous demande à tous de respecter mon choix quand à mon successeur. Je voudrai pour la sauvegarde de ce lieu de savoir que mon remplaçant soit assez puissant pour vous protéger tous et maintenir l'harmonie qui existe. Je sais que vous ne le connaissez que depuis quelques mois, tous comme moi d'ailleurs mais je peux vous certifier qu'il a mon entière confiance. Mr Kyta je vous demande d'accéder à ma demande devant le notaire, et aux autres d'être d'accord !_

_Merci à tous, vous avez mon entière confiance !_

_Thun Beupur_

Tous les professeurs acceptèrent ainsi que Kanro qui se mit en quête de trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de Sortilèges.

Hermione, assise à son bureau s'ennuyait ferme, ce rapport sur les activités géopolitique mondiale moldues était un vrai supplice pourvu que quelque chose la distraie.

La géopolitique mondiale est un ensemble complexe… Un phénix blanc apparu dans un magnifique éclair. Elle le regarda, lui posé sur la lampe de table éteinte et remarqua qu'il avait un parchemin sur la patte, qu'il lui tendit dès qu'elle le remarqua.

Miss Hermione Granger, deuxième étage, relations moldues.

_Miss, avant toutes choses je me présente Mr Kanro Kyta directeur de l'académie BeauxBâtons. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de Sortilèges. Ayant connaissance de vos aptitudes, et sachant que vous n'avez aucunes difficultés à parler Français j'aimerai pouvoir vous rencontrer dans un lieu à votre convenance, le plus rapidement possible. _

_Amicalement, Kanro Kyta._

Hermione se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore à son encontre : Dangereux, et violent. Elle se décida à prendre sa journée pour aller chercher conseils auprès de Dumbledore mais aussi pour faire quelques recherches personnelles. Elle se dirigea dans d'autres départements du ministère et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait par hasards des renseignements sur Kanro Kyta dans un dossier sur les performances des ASPICS internationaux :

RSULTATS DES ASPICS INTERNATIONAUX

Président du jury : Mr Hiaar Baack

Les mentions sont :

O : Optimal

E : Excellent

A : Admissible

I : Insuffisant

Mr Kyta après une longue délibération du jury et une convocation de la commission internationale des examinateurs nous avons décidé qu'aucunes des ses notions ne vous convenait. Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez certainement voici vos résultats.

Classe 1 :

Botanique : Incroyable

Sortilèges : Incroyable

DCFM : Incroyable

Métamorphoses : Incroyable

Potions : Incroyable

SACM : Incroyable

Runes : Incroyable

Astronomie : Incroyable

Arithmancie : Incroyable

Divination : Non passée.

Magie Noire : Incroyable

Classe 2 :

Création d'artefacts : Incroyable

Invocations : Incroyable

Ancienne Magie : Incroyable

Magie Elfique : Incroyable

Magie Elémentaire : Incroyable

Classe 3 :

Occulmencie : Incroyable

Legillimencie : Incroyable

Mr Kyta veuillez agréer nos félicitations les plus sincères pour vos résultats.

Hermione était subjuguée par des résultats pareils, elle se ressaisit et fit une copie pour Dumbledore. Hermione tu te dois de réfléchir correctement à cette proposition comme je te l'ai déjà mon opinion sur lui n'est pas dés meilleurs. Oui je sais Albus mais comme vous l'avez dit je pourrai vous servir d'espionne ! Oui c'est vrai mais le risque n'est pas négligeable.

_Mr Kyta,_

_J'accepte de vous rencontrer pour que nous discutions du poste demain à préau lard à 10 h du matin je vous attendrai en compagnie de mon ami au trois balais._

_Miss Granger._

Kanro reçut la réponse le soir même et en fut enchanté. Le lendemain il transplanna à préau lard, et se dirigea vers les trois balais. Il rentra dans le bar et la vie en compagnie de Ron, rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour eu au moment de sa mort avait entièrement disparue, remplaçait par un sentiment mélancolique.

Miss Granger je présume ?

Oui et voici mon petit ami Ronald Weasley qui suis une formation d'auror.

Enchanté Mr Weasley appelez moi Kanro je ne suis pas si vieux de toute manière et je trouve que les formules classiques vieillissent !

Bien commençons je vous explique ce que vous devez savoir et vous me poserez les questions qui vous tracassent après. Bien j'ai était tout récemment promus directeur de l'académie, avant j'occupais seulement depuis quelques temps le poste de professeur de sortilèges et ne pouvant plus assuré les charges qui en incombe je recherche un remplacent que j'ai trouvé en votre personne miss. Je vous fournirai un appartement au sein de l'académie pour vous et votre petit ami. Vous serez rémunérée cinq cent Gallions par mois. Des questions ?

Non je ne pense pas !

De plus je peux vous dire que vous serez la plus jeune professeur de l'histoire de l'académie !

Et vous probablement le plus jeune directeur !

Je vois que vous avez fait des recherches sur moi !! Bien alors acceptez vous ?

Oui !

Très bien suivez moi et transplannez devant le château je vous y rejoindrai et vous le ferai visiter.

Un mois passa au cours duquel Hermione se fit accepter et apprécier par les élèves pour sa droiture, une sorte de MC Gonagall mais en version plus jeune, ces condisciples la trouvait vraiment gentille et aimable et vraiment très intelligente. Un soir durant le repas, Nuage apparu pour la première fois devant les élèves ce qui les surpris et se posa face à Kanro :

Harry nous avons un problème, l'académie est attaquée par les mangemorts et des détraqeurs! Mais il ne sont pas coordonnés tu as détruit leur chef !

Très bien merci Nuage tu peux partir ! Il disparu en un éclair et Kanro se levât et pris la parole.

Il semblerait, que mes actes n'ont pas été bien vus de nos ennemis, qui sont maintenant tout proche, l'académie est attaquée et je vous demande de garder votre calme, je veux que les plus grands emmènent les plus petits dans leurs dortoirs et que les professeurs restent avec eux !

Mais !

Non Hermione j'ai prêté serment je dois vous protéger plus de morts par ma faute ! Ron et Hermione qui depuis commençaient à le connaître plutôt bien étant donné qu'ils avaient tous trois le même age l'avait toujours vu avec une étincelle de malice enfantine devant les plus facétieux de leur élèves et devant tout le monde, mais maintenant il ne le reconnurent plus, son regard était devenu froid, dur, et réfléchi une aura de puissance qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant émanait de lui une aura protectrice et rassurante.

Maintenant allez avec les petits !!

Il se tourna et parti en direction de la sortie. Il parcouru un grands nombres de couloirs avant de finalement arriver aux portes d'entrée qu'il verrouilla grâce à un sortilège qui serai difficilement contré. Comme ça si je meure seul Dumbledore ou Voldemort pourra les libérer. Il dressa un énorme champ de protection sur l'académie et parti au combat. D'un des dortoirs Hermione et Ron purent voir ce qu'il venait de faire et comprirent qu'il n'était pas de taille à détruire ses sortilèges. Sous leurs yeux il se transforma en guépard pour rejoindre plus vite les gilles pour qu'ils ne pénètrent pas dans le parc. Kanro arrivé près des mangemorts se retransforma. La première chose qu'il vit fut que les détraqeurs n'étaient pas visibles mais il pouvait les sentir. - Messieurs que vous amène par ici ? Un homme encagoulé s'approcha et parla :

Nous sommes venu pour vous tuer vous et vos condisciples car vous avez détruit notre chef et par la même occasion les plans de notre maître !

Je suis désolé mais vous ne toucherai pas aux autres professeurs et élèves, j'ai prêté serment et j'ai promis vengeance ! Je suis désolé messieurs mais je combattrai jusqu'à la mort ! De plus je dois venger la population ! Il fit apparaître sa petite faucille et lui trancha le ventre répandant les viscères, de ce mangemort !

Hermione en voyant ça rendit son repas sur le coté et Ron ordonna aux élèves ce qu'il était en droit de faire car pour gagner quelques Gallions, était surveillant le soir leur ordonna de ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres. Kanro était toujours entrain de combattre, les sortilèges de morts pleuvaient sur lui mais ils les évitaient tout le temps et de plus aisément. Ron était choqué par ce qu'il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux, un combat d'une violence inouïe un être qui se battait pour en protéger d'autres, en tuant sans états d'âme, les mangemorts en supériorité numérique, l'assaillaient, lui les tuant. Il évita trois sortilèges de mort en se baissant et décapita le plus proche, fit un saut périlleux et donna un coup de talon sur la nuque d'un autre. Le combat devenait de plus en plus violent bien que cela paraissait impossible du sang giclais des jugulaires coupées, de pics de glaces sortaient de sa main libre, et empalaient des mangemorts qui l'attaquait tandis que de l'autre main il découpait tous ce qui passait à proximité. Le combat dura encore, toujours plus sanglant et Ron voyait Kanro qui n'avait pas l'air de faiblir, combattre toujours de façon plus violente. Les aurors Français commençaient à arriver et aidaient Kanro à combattre. Ce dernier fit pleuvoir un déluge de flammes ce qui tua une bonne centaine de mangemorts en les carbonisant. Kanro vit cinq mangemorts qui s'attaquaient à une auror assez jeune en lui lançant des Doloris chose qu'il ne laissât pas faire, de ça main libre sorti cinq éclairs qui restèrent connectés aux mangemorts qui commencèrent à e tordre de douleur sur le sol et moururent. Les détraqeurs apparurent et s'attaquèrent aux aurors. Si Hermione et Ron regarde en ce moment le combat il vont comprendre, mais je peux pas laisser faire cela ! Il lança son patronus, Cornedrue suivi de près par Patmol, mais ce ne fut pas seulement ces deux là mais une dizaine qui apparurent et protégèrent les aurors qui ne les avaient pas vus venir. Hermione se reprit à ce moment là et dès qu'elle vit les patronus de Kanro elle compris, et manqua de tomber inconsciente elle ne pouvait par croire ce qu'elle voyait mais pourtant cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle vit le carnage, la tuerie, le massacre, que le gentil directeur faisait pourtant si jeune… La bataille continuait, les morts s'accumulaient, de plus en plus nombreux, une rivière de sang, dans la quelle se battait aurors et Kanro contre mangemorts qui eux avaient compris, luttaient pour leur survie face à cet homme et aux aurors qui commençaient à prendre l'avantage. Les détraqeurs finirent par être détruits, et les patronus disparurent, les aurors abattirent les derniers mangemorts et la bataille pris fin. Kanro regarda le champ de bataille, un grand nombres de mangemorts furent abattus mais il savait que la guerre qu'il avait juré de mener ne faisait que commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter

Chapitre 5

Tous morts, il les a tous tués, il était la mort pour eux ils ne s'en sont par rendus compte…

Il parti et commença à soigner quelques blessés qu'il voyait, ce soir là un grand nombres d'aurors avaient été tués, d'un mouvement de main il rassembla tout les cadavres aurors d'un coté et de l'autre ceux des mangemorts, un groupe de médicomages arriva et débuta les soins aux blessés, une infirmière arriva et insista pour l'examiner, ce qu'il fit pour lui faire plaisir car il savait qu'il n'avait subi aucuns dommages.

Mione tu as vu ?

... Oui un combattant sans pitié…

Kanro avança vers les aurors qui commençaient à se rassembler pour faire un appel de tous ceux encore en vie après cette dure bataille.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos morts et je voudrai vous remercier pour l'aide que vous avez apportée !

De rien monsieur nous ne faisons que notre métier et nous n'avons aucun mérite, vous avez presque tout fait tout seul !

Je n'ai fait que mon devoir : Protéger mes élèves !

Il s'en retourna vers l'académie en marchant et défi les sorts avant de partir se battre contre les serviteurs de Voldemort. Après avoir franchi les portes de l'académie, il vit au détour d'un couloir Ron et Hermione le regardant d'un air sévère. Il vit le visage d'Hermione se décomposé, pour éclater en sanglots et lui fondre dessus en courant.

Haaarry ! Pourquoi ?

Ron lui le regardait maintenant avec un sourire franc sur son visage.

Chut Hermione je pense que nous devrions aller dans mon bureau !

Il la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle le lâche enfin et il s'avança ver Ron qui le serra dans ses bras comme un frère. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau les questions fusèrent : Harry où été tu ?

Hermione pour commencer ne m'appel plus Harry !

Pourquoi ? Car je ne suis plus lui ! Mais… Non Harry est mort !

Pourquoi t'es tu suicidé ? Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas attendre donc il me faut vous raconter l'histoire depuis que Dumbledore m'a révélé une prophétie faite sur moi par le professeur Trelawney :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur de Ténèbre le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Ce poids sur mes épaules, la mort de Cédric et de Sirius… Vous qui ne m'écriviez pas… Voilà où cela m'a mené. Après ma mort je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit où j'ai pu rencontrer le meilleur sorcier que la terre est portée. Merlin. Il m'a fait prendre conscience de mon geste. J'ai juré de ne plus jamais refaire une chose pareille et de continuer à être lâche. Il m'a laissé une dernière chance, ma mort étant, la prophétie n'avait plus lieu d'être, dès qu'il m'aurait entraîné, je pourrai regagner la vie… … … Le dernier jour de mon entraînement, quatre personnes sont apparues, de très grands mages, les quatre Célestes, ils ont voulus me faire mettre à genoux devant eux mais j'ai résisté, suite à ça eux aussi m'ont proposés un entraînement que suite aux conseils de Merlin j'ai accepté de suivre… … … Et me voilà directeur…

Bon maintenant que vous savez j'aimerai que vous ne me trahissiez pas, que vous ne révéliez à personne ce que je viens de vous dire ! Je ne suis pas Harry Potter !!

Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus aucunes obligations envers Voldemort par rapport à la prophétie, mais pourquoi le combat tu encore alors ?

Mon prédécesseur à ce poste, m'a demandé de prendre sa relève et j'ai accepté, Ron !! Je ne sais pas si tu as compris mais nous faisons des rapports réguliers sur toi à Dumbledore, mais maintenant tu n'as rien à craindre il ne saura pas ce que tu viens de nous révéler ! Merci Hermione.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos, Kanro était dans la salle de repas pour le petit déjeuné, où presque la totalité des élèves commentaient ce qui s'était passé la veille, le ministre de la magie Français vint en personne ! Mr Kyta je suis ici pour vous remettre l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour services rendus à l'état et pour votre héroïsme !! Je ne peux accepter Monsieur le ministre je n'ai eu aucunes envies de jouer les héros ni même aucuns mérite à avoir fait ce que j'ai fait ! Vous devriez le remettre à ceux qui sont les véritables héros : Ce qui sont décédé pendant la bataille !! Mr Kyta êtes vous sûr ? C'est un véritable honneur de le recevoir ! Comme je vous l'ai dit je refuse je ne cherche pas l'honneur ni la gloire je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille ! Mr Kyta je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps alors au revoir ! Au revoir Mr le ministre ! Le ministre parti Kanro continua à manger tranquillement en se disant que cela aurait augmenté encore sa célébrité ce qu'il voulait le plus possible éviter !! Une nuée de hiboux en tout genre arriva, et déposa une édition spéciale du Monde Sorcier.

_**Attaque de l'académie BeauxBâtons**_

_Hier soir les mangemorts de Vous Savez Qui ont attaqués l'académie, Thun Beupur étant mort récemment lors d'une attaque d'un petit village reculé, nous pensions que celle-ci aurait eu plus de mal à s'en remettre. Mais nous avions oubliés l'arrivée du nouveau directeur très prometteur Kanro Kyta à ce poste. Selon les témoins, il serait sorti de nulle part, et aurait parlementé avec les mangemorts qui n'auraient rien voulu savoir... Le directeur étant sur les lieux, était dans l'obligation de défendre son école et donc dans celle de se battre contre eux._

_La bataille c'est terminée en bain de sang, les morceaux de cadavres jonchaient le sol cf. Photos p 4. Remarquons bien que seul le directeur à fait plus de morts que la troupe d'aurors réunie, énormément plus de morts je dirais même plus de la moitié des troupes de vous savez qui ! _

_Etna Enéruption,_

Kanro n'était pas vraiment content de cet article sur lui et sur les événements de la veille mais préféra ne pas y faire attention.

A des millier de kilomètres de là un homme aux yeux rouges sang eu lui aussi les nouvelles de la soirée précédente, ses mangemorts s'étaient fait décimer car il n'avait pas lancé une attaque coordonnée et surtout discrète mais par un seul homme tout de même ! Les mangemorts autour de lui s'apprêtèrent à passer un moment. Hermione qui cet après midi n'avait pas cours se dirigea à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche personnel, ayant déjà lu une bonne parti de celle-ci elle connaissait à peut près la manière dont les livres étaient classés. Elle parti vers le rayons des légendes et elle pris une grosse pile de livres. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, elle n'avait rien trouvé, elle commença à désespérer quand son regard se porta sur un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore « Contes et légende d'ailleurs » elle le pris et le feuilleta quelques minutes et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait

_Les Quatre Célestes_

_Selon une très ancienne légende, quatre très grands mages de combat, créèrent un monde pour eux seuls car la race humaine, les avaient trahis._

Hermione repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vu de lui en un mois, un détail la marque plus que tout, pourtant elle n'y avait jamais fait attention mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait il retenait toute son attention : Kanro n'utilisait pas sa baguette ! Terriblement puissant…

Le soir, dans son appartement elle raconta à Ron ce qu'elle avait découvert sur les Célestes et sur le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas de baguette magique, quand Fumsek apparu dans la pièce portant une lettre qui leur était destinée.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_J'ai eu les nouvelles venant de France et je dois dire que je n'en attendais pas moins de votre nouveau patron. Mais maintenant que vous avez vu de quoi il est capable je vous demande de faire très attention à vous. Ici les nouvelles ne sont pas très réjouissantes, le nombre de morts ne cesse d'augmenter et Tom ne cesse de faire des siennes. Si tout ce passe comme je l'ai prévu, nous nous reverrons bientôt._

_A .Dumbledore_

Bien il faudrait qui nous lui répondions sans pour autant trahir la confiance de Kanro donc Hermione je te laisse faire !!

_Cher Professeur,_

_Je vous remercie de prendre des nouvelles de nous mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Nous avons la situation bien en main ! Les nouvelles de notre pays m'affligent, je vous demande de bien prendre soins de tout le monde. J'espère moi aussi vous revoir très vite ! Ceci dit nous sommes très occupé Ron par ces études et moi par mon travail qui je dois dire me passionne vraiment. _

_A bientôt,_

_Ron et Hermione,_

Les cours reprirent, et les semaines passèrent vite, déjà les vacances d'octobre arrivèrent. Le premier jour de vacances, Kanro reçut une lettre d'aspect officiel de la part de Poudlard

_Cher confrère,_

_Je me présente Albus Dumbledore, je voudrais vous faire par d'une idée qui m'est venue, je projette de faire un tournoi de duel durant la période des fêtes de noël, réunissant les élèves des trois dernières années ainsi qui leurs professeurs, de plus le combat des professeurs sera un bon moyen pédagogique de leur enseigner l'art du duel, les professeurs se battrons entre eux et le vainqueur des élèves contre le professeur de son choix. Bien sur le tournoi des professeurs aura lieu en dernier._

_Je vous attends vous et vos élèves ainsi que les professeurs que vous choisirai les deux dernières semaines avant les fêtes._

_A .Dumbledore_

Un bon moyen de savoir qui je suis bien joué Albus de plus je ne puis refuser !!

Kanro écrivit un mot pour Ron pour qu'il vienne immédiatement dans son bureau et le dona à Nuage pour qu'il lui porte.

Le soir au dîner Kanro prit la parole :

Cher élèves j'ai un nouvelle qui va réjouir la plus part d'entre vous et décevoir certains. Un cour de duel va être mis en place, et sera assuré par le professeur Weasley … Des cris de joie se firent entendre ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'applaudissements… Toutes les années aurons cette nouvelle matière mais seule les trois dernières années en bénéficieront pour le moment.

Le professeur sélectionnera parmi les élèves de ces trois classes les meilleurs qui viendront en Angleterre avec moi pour un tournoi international de duel. Le professeur Granger vous donnera des cours renforcés de sortilèges et nous accompagnera ainsi que le professeur Weasley. Ceux qui resteront ici suivront les cours normalement !! Voilà ce qui devait être dit l'a été. Bon appétit !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre et les plats furent servis. Ron je te remercie et je t'aiderai pour tes études d'auror !...

Le mois passa très vite aux rythmes des cours de duel enseignés par Ron aux élèves et Kanro à Hermione et Ron seulement cinq élèves furent sélectionnés pour le tournoi.

Yumi Clarrance Terminale

Marc Collette Seconde

Mathilde Guérin Première

Jean Dubois Première

Jordan Flory Terminale


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter

Chapitre 6

Tous les élèves attendaient, en rangs bien rangés devant les portes du château, le professeur MC Gonagall s'évertuait à maintenir un certains calme avant l'arriver de la délégation de BeauxBâtons qui devait arriver d'une minutes à l'autres. Durant ce mois les trois dernières années avaient été durement entraînaient pour ce tournoi, Dumbledore lui avait prévu certaines choses à savoir : Des réunions pour savoir si la France serai à ses coté, mieux connaître cet homme qui maintenant l'intriguait au plus haut point, un homme capable de mener une bataille et d'éliminer plus de la moitié des opposants mais encore plus de comprendre cet être qui n'avait pas hésité à faire exploser un corps avec un telle violence.

Albus ils ne sont toujours pas là et pourtant cela fait dix minutes de retard !

Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont arriver !

Les plus jeunes élèves commençaient, à perdre patience et à chaluter dans les rangs parfaitement alignés. La préfète en chef, Ginny Weasley fit jouer son autorité pendant que les professeurs s'entretenaient…

Très bien je vous demande de bien obéir à vos deux professeurs, je vais vous télé porter là bas le voyage sera plus rapide. Hermione, Ron, prenez soins d'eux ! J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler pour la protection de l'académie je vous rejoint dans deux minutes ! Il tendit sa main vers eux et ils disparurent comme s'ils avaient été gommés de la surface de la terre. Kanro se matérialisa dans les sous-sols de l'académie et mis des sortilèges de protections que personne ne pourrait briser, ni franchir le parc en ayant de mauvaises intentions.

A Poudlard l'attente devenait pour les plus jeunes, vraiment ennuyante de même que pour les plus vieux. Ginny n'arrivait plus à les faire se calmer, quand le silence se fit, de plus en plus pesant. Des crépitements dans l'air se firent entendrent, de plus en plus fort. Une forte rafale de vent se fit sentir et la au milieu de la poussière qu'elle venait de soulever, ils distinguèrent sept silhouettes. Dumbledore par sur de leur identité sorti sa baguette, imité par le professeur MC Gonagall. Ils virent sortir de ce nuage occultent Hermione suivie de Ron qui lui, dictait des consignes dans un Français parfait aux cinq élèves qui les suivaient.

Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore, professeur MC Gonagall. Celle-ci soulagée par l'arrivée de sa pupille la prie dans ses bras

Hermione je suis si soulagée ! Je croyais qu'ils vous étaient arrivés malheur !!

Ron lui aussi eu droit à son lot de questions.

Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur Kyta devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, il avait une affaire urgente à régler !

Merci Ron nous allons donc l'attendre !

Tous les élèves de Poudlard faisaient un silence royal, tous étaient sidérés par l'arrivée de ceux de BeauxBâtons. Comme ça, pouf, ils étaient apparus de nulle part.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, sans aucuns bruits il était apparu devant le professeur Dumbledore

Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! Ron et Hermione m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous !

C'est parfait dans ce cas le présentations ne sont plus à faire au moins professeur Kyta ! Dit il avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

Bien nous ferions mieux de rentrer nos élèves ne tiendront plus très longtemps !

Oui vous avez raison !!

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et tous les élèves de l'académie eurent le souffle coupé par la beauté de la grande salle. L'académie était vraiment somptueuse mais là !! Les grands et touffus sapins de noël, enguirlandés de magnifique boule de cristal de neige et toutes autres sortes de décorations. Tous ces souvenirs d'avant lui revinrent en mémoire et il se rappela les noël passé ici, ses escapades avec Ron et Hermione et tous autres souvenir d'antan.

Une table au milieu des quatre autres avait été installée pour les élèves de BeauxBâtons et ils reçurent l'ordre d'Hermione d'y aller et de rester correcte. MC Gonagall elle donna le même ordre aux élèves de Poudlard. Ginny pue enfin voir la tête des nouveaux ils avaient l'air émerveillés par la grands salle et très gênés par les regards de tous les autres.

Kanro se fit présenter tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard quand il sera la main d'Hagrid tout un flots de souvenirs lui revint : Quand il était venu le chercher la première fois, en seconde années quand tout le monde le prenait pour un fous, dans la forêt interdite avec les sombrales…

Et voici notre maître es potions le professeur Rogue ! Il lui sera la main. Le voir lui rappela les raisons pour lesquelles il le détestait mais cela ne lui fit ni chaux ni froid.

Dumbledore fit le discours de bienvenu et invita ses élèves à se joindre aux nouveaux pour le repas s'ils le voulaient.

Le repas fut servi, et Kanro ne vit qu'une seule élève de Poudlard qui se décida à allée manger avec les siens. Il vit tous les Serpentard, lui jeter des regards assassins.

Le repas continua et Kanro ne supportant plus de voir ses élèves si seuls décida de manger avec eux lui aussi.

Excusez-moi dit il je vous laisse entre vous, de toutes manières je suppose que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous parler. Dumbledore fut surpris de le voir se lever pour aller manger au milieu des élèves, mais la lueur de malice qu'il vit au fond de ses yeux le rassura.

Merci beaucoup miss pour accepter de manger avec mes élèves !

Elle leva la tête et la son estomac se retourna. Comment un directeur pouvait être si jeune et si séduisant ?

M…

Bien moi aussi je vais me joindre à vous les personnes trop sérieuses sont ennuyantes à la fin !!

Rogue, lui, s'insurgea du manque de respect de cet individu, qui préférait manger parmi les élèves plutôt qu'avec ses hôtes. Ron et Hermione eux sourirent. Dumbledore regardait cet homme capable du pire et pourtant être si extravagant. Mais après tout il était encore très jeune…

Ginny louchait sur Kanro quand un regard de la part de cette Yumi Clarrance lui faisant comprendre que la place était déjà réservée l'interrompit. La fin du dîner arriva et Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

Il est maintenant temps de présenter les combattants sélectionnés ! Professeur Kyta s'il vous plait !

Kanro se leva : Yumi Clarrance, Marc Collette, Mathilde Guérin, Jean Dubois, Jordan Flory pour mes élèves et pour mes professeurs : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley et moi-même. Dumbledore pâlit : Sept plus lui, il à vraiment sélectionner l'élite mais lui je ne m'y attendait pas. Il s'adressa aux professeur MC Gonagall : Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir prendre ta place s'il combat ! Ce n'est rien de toutes manières Flitwick et Rogue, sont plus fort que moi en duel !!

Bien de notre coté les combattants seront :

Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Colin Crivey, Denis Crivey, Malcolm Micht et pour les professeurs: Le professeur Flitwick, Rogue et moi-même !! Kanro souri à l'annonce de Dumbledore, il voulait probablement le tester. Bien les règles du tournoi de duel qui commencera demain soir sont simples : Pas de combat à main nues, pas de coups bas, que tous soient fair-play !!

Demain aura lieu le premier combat opposant deux candidats sélectionnés par le professeur MC Gonagall, ensuite aura lieux le tournoi des professeurs, qui se déroulera de la même manière. Le vainqueur du tournoi élèves se verra obtenir une récompense de 200 Galions et aura un cours de duel approfondi avec le vainqueur du tournoi professeurs !! Aussi les élèves de l'académie BeauxBâtons suivront les cours la semaine et dormiront où ils veulent je parle bien sûr de la maison de leur choix ! Maintenant que tout à été dit je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne nuit. Ce soir là dans le bureau de Dumbledore eu lieu une réunion entre les professeur de la plus haute importance à savoir les agissements de Voldemort à l'étranger.

Pendant que Rogue faisait sont rapport de ce qu'il avait appris, Dumbledore tenta de visiter le cerveaux de Kanro. Il se décida à faire semblent de ne rien avoir remarqué. Dumbledore s'heurta à des défenses encore jamais vu et paru choqué et Kanro se rappela la manière dont il avait crée la principale !!

« FLASH BACK »

_Pour commencer j'ai vu que tu avais un léger problème avec l'occulmencie et je pense que cela fera un bon début pour mes entraînements ! Tu dois avant toutes choses, faire le vide dans tête, et reculer toutes tes pensées dans un coin de ton cerveau et imaginer un mur fait de la matière la plus résistante que tu connaisses pour les protéger !_

_Compris ?_

_Oui je pense !_

_Harry se concentrant, sur sa respiration pour faire le vide, y parvint. Il recula ses pensées dans le coin le plus profond de son cerveau et imagina un mur ou plutôt une montagne, faite en diamant, la matière la plus dure qu'il connaissait. Il sorti de sa concentration, et dit à Merlin :_

_Tu peux essayer je pense être parvenu à un résultat !_

_LEGILIMENT _

_Merlin vit ce qu'il pensait impossible pour le premier essai._

_Impressionnant, il arrive déjà à ça !! Bon je ne suis pas là pour admirer la vue !_

_Harry la sentit se fissurer puis exploser._

_Relève toi je suis très fier de toi ! Nous continuerons ceci chaque matin !_

« FIN DU FLASH BACK »

La réunion se termina et chacun parti se coucher car le lendemain commenceraient les choses sérieuses !

Dumbledore lui était réellement secoué, comment quelqu'un petit-il créer un parcours peuplé d'animaux magiques qui agressent les intrus et au fond du décors voir une si grande montagne de diamant qu'elle touche le ciel dans son propre cerveau ??

Quel personnage intrigant !!

En France ce soir là Voldemort tenta de pénétrer l'académie BeauxBâtons avec quelques fidèles à lui mais en approchant il fut électrocuté par une barrière magique rouge. Ils essayèrent de la détruire mais cette barrière était comme douée d'une conscience propre plus ils attaquaient plus elle les électrocuté en leur faisant de graves brûlures de plus elle ne semblait jamais faiblir !!

Ce soir là des dizaines de mangemorts subirent le courroux de leur maître…

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent pour tous même pour les jeunes Français qui avaient décidé d'être intégré dans la maison Gryffondor car Ginny Weasley le leur avaient proposé. Durant la journée Kanro était souvent avec Dumbledore et il se disait qu'il le comprenait de mieux en mieux ! Il commençait à comprendre la manière dont il fonctionnait et comment il voyait cette guerre. Ce fut au tour de Kanro de fouiller dans les pensées de Dumbledore et il vit ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui et vit aussi des souvenirs d'Harry Potter, il découvrit l'amertume du Professeur Dumbledore et qu'il regrettait de lui avoir pourri la vie. Dès lors Kanro perdis sa rancune envers lui. Le soir juste après les cours le tournoi commença.

La salle dans laquelle il se déroulait était ronde et immense de ce fait les deux combattants seraient entourés des spectateurs assis sur des gradins. Le premier sélectionné ce soir la fut : Yumi Clarrance qui due rencontrer les neuf autres combattants. Elle perdit contre Ginny Weasley qui lui fit un magnifique sortilège de chauve furie. Elle ne gagna donc que 90 points.

Les journées se succédaient sans relâche et finalement au bout de dix jours de tournoi, les deux finalistes enfants furent : Yumi Clarrance et Ginny Weasley.

Le duel se fit séré, les deux duellistes, étaient sans pitié, enchaînant des sorts puissants les uns après les autres, et menant le combat l'une après l'autres, mais Ginny l'emporta en utilisant un sort très faible par rapport au début du combat qui la transforma en petit chat. Qu'elle s'empressa de Stupéfixer.

Ginny empocha ses 200 Galions et fut portée en Héroïne par ses autres camarades, mais bonne joueuse elle alla serer la main de son adversaire qui l'accepta.

Le duel des professeurs allait pouvoir commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter

Chapitre 7

Durant la journée qui suivie la victoire de Ginny, les réunions continuaient entre Kanro et Dumbledore se poursuivaient, parlant même de sujets comme les méthodes d'enseignement.

Le soir venu le tournoi continua. Le premier combattant fut Dumbledore qui élimina sans problèmes tout les concurrent même l'étrange Kanro Kyta, mais entre eux il y avait un commun accord : S'affronter en finale et pour ça ne pas opposer de difficultés. Kanro lui voulait rentrer dans le jeu de Dumbledore et il accepta en voyant que Dumbledore ne mettait pas toute sa puissance. Le concurrent suivant fut Kanro et Dumbledore compris qu'il acceptait de se battre en finale. Ron perdis sont combat contre Rogue et Hermione contre Dumbledore Flitwick lui était un excellent duelliste mais il perdis contre Dumbledore après et Rogue après un combat acharné. La finale allait pouvoir commencer.

Bien ce soir se déroule la finale qui opposera le Professeur Kanro Kyta au Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Messieurs à vous de jouer !! La finale se déroulait pour eux dans la grande salle où les tables avaient été déplacées sur les côtés. Tous les professeurs étant parfaitement au courant des intentions de Dumbledore, ils avaient ensorcelés des cristaux qu'ils disposèrent devant les élèves ils seraient ainsi protégés durant le combat. Kanro créa discrètement l'illusion d'une baguette magique car il ne voulait pas que sa réputation augmente. Dumbledore ne fut pas dupe ! « Mr Kyta cache de quoi il est capable ! » pensa il.

Les deux combattants se saluèrent, et le combat commença. Dumbledore fit sortir un éclair blanc qui se propagea dans tout le dôme mais Kanro avait déjà invoqué un puissant bouclier. Faisant rage les sorts s'heurtaient à contre des murs, des boucliers, aspirés pas la baguette ennemie. Eclair blanc puis rouge, flamme, eau, vent, serpents, lion, aigle… Pour les élèves se fut le combat le plus violent qu'ils aient jamais vu, mais pour tout les professeurs, ce n'était qu'un combat parmi ceux à venir. Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes et Kanro décida que s'était suffisant pour que Dumbledore sache ce qu'il voulait savoir il le vit lui jeter un sort terriblement puissant qu'il connaissait et lui fit un bouclier qui explosa sous le choc et Kanro lui vola sur quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol. Le combat pris fin. Les gens présent à l'extérieur du château auraient crus à une explosion. Tout les élèves et professeurs applaudissaient Dumbledore le vainqueur du combat. Kanro se releva et applaudit lui aussi le vieil homme, -¤¤ Le seul qui lui ai jamais fait peur ¤¤-.Yumi et les autre élèves de BeauxBâtons applaudissaient eux aussi mais ils étaient loin d'être dupes comme ces idiots, ils savaient de quel manière et la puissance avec laquelle il s'était battu contre les mangemorts lors de l'attaque de BeauxBâtons…

La soirée se termina sur un air de fête. « Il est bien plus puissant que ce que je pensais, mais pourquoi tant de mise en scène, il se battait aussi puissamment que moi mais il ne forçait pas ! Et l'autre fois s'était bien plus violant… » Les élèves Français et leurs professeurs restèrent à Poudlard pour les fêtes de noël, virent le magnifique lac enneigé, et rentrent chez eux la dernière semaine des vacances. Le jour avant leur départ Dumbledore convoqua Kanro à une réunion.

J'aimerais savoir si nous pourrions vous compter parmi les membres de l'ordre du phénix ?

Non !

Aurons nous votre soutient durant les combats à venir ?

Oui je l'ai juré je serais là !

Merci Mr Kyta !

Ron, Hermione, pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?

Tout le monde se retira du bureau sauf les deux concernés.

Votre mission est terminée, merci à vous !

Professeur on se reverra n'ayez crainte !

J'en suis certain !!

Les trois descendirent devant l'entrée ou Kanro les attendait pour les téléporter directement à l'académie.

Bonne route dit Dumbledore. Kanro fit un geste de la main qui tenait l'illusion de baguette et tous disparurent.

Mr Kyta je le sens, nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Les mois passèrent, et Kanro lui aussi avait fondé son propre ordre contre les agissements de Voldemort, pas un ordre où il envoyait ses membres combattre pendant que lui restait au chaud, non un ordre d'indicateurs qui lui fournissait des renseignements sur les attaques et lui se battait avec ceux qui voulaient le suivre. « L'armée des ombres » Etant toujours là ou il faut. Cette petite armée combattit en Bulgarie, il tua Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était à la tête du pays, et avec des centaines de mangemorts, les journaux parlaient de plus en plus de lui comme un être dangereux qui voulait prendre la place de Voldemort. Attaques après attaques, il était toujours là sans aucune trace de sang sur lui malgré le nombre de corps coupés.

La France parlait elle par contre, de lui comme le héros national, le sauveur…

Ron obtint au mois de mars son diplôme international d'auror, l'examen le plus dur mais Kanro l'y aida beaucoup. Dès mois durant il entraîna Hermione et lui pour qu'ils sachent se défendrent en cas de besoins. Il mis des protections définitive sur l'académie. Et il créa même une sorte de carte du maraudeur de BeauxBâtons en hommage à ses proches disparus. Et trouva même de vieux documents ignorés du ministère certifiant l'indépendance de l'académie par rapport au grand conseil. Le ministre de la magie Français devint un bon ami et lui, uniquement car ce n'était pas un genre de Fudge et accepta les documents.

Le jour des ASPICS et BUSES, pour ses élèves arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Une semaine après les résultats arrivèrent. L'élève le plus doué de dernière année, un genre d'Hermione Granger, fut invité à présenter son projet libre pour les ASPICS devant l'école, par lequel Kanro fut grandement intéressé. Un essai théorique sur la création de portails de magie pure vers d'autres mondes. Tellement son intérêt fut grand qu'il le dupliqua et s'en garda une copie. Un soir, où la lune était particulièrement visible, pendant le repas, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant apercevoir Remus Lupin en sang.

Professeur Lupin !!

Voldemort attaque Poudlard en force et il tomba sur le sol évanoui.

CLARISSE !!

L'infirmière arriva en courant au bout de quelques secondes, et vit le corps. Je m'en occupe !

Tous les élèves étaient impressionnés, jamais il n'avait vu leur directeur dans une si grande colère, l'aura qu'il dégageait leur faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Que tout le monde finisse de manger ! Et allez tous dans vos dortoirs ensuite !

Je pars à Poudlard ! Que tous les professeurs qui veulent me suivre viennent près de moi !

Il siffla et Nuage apparu. Préviens toute l'armée des ombres et rejoint moi !

Ils disparurent tous, dès que ces quelques mots furent dit.

Il arriva dans le parc de Poudlard avec tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi. Des mangemorts sortaient en groupe de la Forêt interdite, professeurs et élèves se battaient pour les empêcher de pénétrer le château, Dumbledore se battait, détruisait mangemorts sur mangemorts les professeurs aussi, les élèves se contentaient de les stupéfixer pour les plus jeunes et les plus forts des plus vieux les tuaient avec des sortilèges puissants et parfois même de mort pour ceux qui osaient.

Ses professeurs se répartirent et se joignirent à la bataille. Lui fit rentrer tous les élèves, en les téléportant. Sa faucille apparue et il se jeta tête baissée dans le combat.

Dumbledore sentit son aura et fut rassuré, le combat pouvait réellement commencer.

La lame rentrait comme dans du beurre dans les gorges chaudes des mangemorts faisant gicler l'hémoglobine en furie de leurs jugulaires mises à nue. Enchaînant figures acrobatiques sur figures tout en avançant et tuant le plus de mangemorts possible. Nuage apparu, vola en cercle au dessus de la bataille, Fumsek se joignant à lui dans se balais aérien, redonnant espoir aux combattant, tout en surveillant leur maîtres. Kanro éviscéra un mangemort qui passait en courant sur sa droite, coupa la tête du suivant, fendit celui qui se présenta en face, en répandant du sang, les deux parties qui formaient un seul et unique corps s'écartèrent lui laissant le champs libre pour avancer, il para avec sa lame une autre épée fit un saut périlleux et lui ouvrit le crâne comme une noix de coco laissant apparaître un cerveau ensanglanté et encore tout frétillant à l'air libre. A la lisière de la foret il vit une autre vague de mangemorts arriver et lança un sortilège qui ne leur laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les réduisant à l'état de bouillie humaine, une soupe de mangemorts. Il se retourna et vit que des détraqueurs avait acculés une dizaine de professeurs, maintenant inconscients ils étaient près à leur donner la mort, tandis que d'autres commençaient à arriver. De sa main libre il lança de chaque doit des patronus et Cornedrue et Patmol commencèrent leur carnage sans pitié. Dumbledore vit ses symboles d'espoirs comme tous ceux qui combattaient pour le bien et compris que ces symboles appartenaient à HARRY POTTER ! Rogue se battant vaillamment contre Rodolphus Lestrange compris qui était parmi eux et pleura de joie, l'espoir que tous avaient perdu venait de renaître plus puissant et fort que jamais. Ginny de sa chambre elle aussi pleura en voyant les patronus de Kanro Kyta… IL est de retour…

Kanro n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y est en Angleterre tant de mangemorts sous les ordres de Voldemort. Sa lame tranchait encore et toujours, sa main lançait toujours plus de sorts assassins et de boucliers. Quand soudain l'approche ennemie faiblie. Une clameur venue de la forêt se fit entendre toujours plus forte, et des arbres jaillit Voldemort, l'homme aux yeux de braises à la tête des centaines de dernier mangemorts. Nuage protège Ron et Hermione ! Les mangemorts fondaient sur eux et l'atteignirent, lui tranchant et tuant tout ce qui passé à proximité, les autres professeurs luttant derrière lui contres les autres qui arrivaient à passer. HARRY JE VAIS LE RETENIR UN MOMENT SAUVE LES PROFESSEURS ET LES AUTRES !! Hurla Dumbledore. Kanro continua mais cette fois ci avec encore plus de rage. Il se retourna et courut sa vitesse amplifiée par magie, et fendit en travers le dos du premier mangemort qu'il rattrapa. Il ne devait plus faire de cadeaux Dumbledore risquait sa vie. Dans sa main se forma une boule rougeâtre, qui ne cessait de grossir elle atteint les dix centimètre et il la lance en l'air. Elle s'y figea et commença à bombarder d'éclairs de la même couleur les mangemorts passant dans son champ d'action qui tombaient raide mort. Il continua de trancher sous les pieds des mangemorts il fit apparaître des stalagmites qui les empalèrent. Avec ses deux sorts, il venait de tuer pas loin de cent cinquante mangemorts. Il continua encore plus en créant avec sa main des vagues de sortilège de mort. Fumsek tournoyait autour de Dumbledore pour le protéger. Harry se transforma en lion et couru le rejoindre. Voldemort de dos à lui et ayant la baguette pointée sur Dumbledore au sol, en position de faiblesse n'eu pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva emmener par l'élan du lion rouler sur quelques mètres. Kanro se retransforma, et aida Dumbledore à se relever. Bonne chance Harry ! Merci Professeur !

Voldemort se releva et hurla de rage !

Tu vas payer pour cet affront !

Les yeux qu'il vit en retour le glacèrent, vert, brillants au clair de lune…

Kanro commença l'attaque sans attendre, sa faucille lui coupa le bras net. Il savait comment le tuer, depuis longtemps il le savait.

Qui es tu ?

L'enfant qui avait survécu… Ces yeux verts le hanteraient à jamais…

Le sortilège, ce rayon doré, qu'il lui lança évapora son âme et toutes les particules de son corps dans un cri atroce du Lord Noir.

Les derniers mangemorts furent abattus où stupéfixés, et enfin chacun pus se reposer.

Dumbledore le regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et le pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte paternelle. Des larmes perlaient de ses beaux yeux bleus, le long de ses joues, allaient se perdrent dans les confins de sa longue barbe blanche. Harry je suis désolé si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu ! Je sais Professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur s'écarta et Ginny en pleurs elle aussi lui sauta au coup Harryyy. Chut tout va bien…

Les premiers reporters arrivèrent sur les lieux. Mr Kyta une déclaration de la part du sauveur du monde ?

Mesdames, Mr Kyta fera une déclaration si il en à envie mais certainement pas de suite, pour l'instant je vous demande de sortir de l'enceinte de mon école ! Tous obéirent aux ordres du vieil homme. Cette bataille avait durée plus d'une heure et il n'y eu que quelques morts parmi les membres de l'ordre du phénix et de l'armée des ombres qui étaient arrivés durant la bataille. Le monde va enfin pouvoir respirer et panser ses plaies grâce à toi ! Reprit Dumbledore. Les médicomages arrivèrent et commencèrent leur œuvre de soin. Plus tard dans la soirée quand tout fut fini, et qu'ils furent tous dans le château, MC Gonagall elle aussi sera Kanro dans ses bras, et pleura heureuse de revoir vivant le sauveur du monde une nouvelle fois ! Rogue arriva en faisant son effet de cape, avec sa cape toute défraîchie et lui tendit la main. Je n'aurai jamais cru vous dire cela un jour Potter mais je suis fier de vous. Harry lui serra sans hésiter. Flitwick de sa petite taille lui tendit lui aussi sa main. Jolies sortilège Potter ! Molly le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant et toute la famille Weasley à la suite, ainsi que tout les membres de l'ordre du phénix présents. Après ces retrouvailles il leur demanda à tous de continuer à faire comme si il était mort et en publique de l'appeler Kanro Kyta.

Tous jurèrent de garder son identité secrète. Le matin dans chaque foyer sorcier sur terre tout le monde reçut des nouvelles.

_**Vous savez qui enfin éliminé par Kanro Kyta !!**_

_**Enfin nous sommes libres !**_

_**La fin du plus grand mage noir !**_

_**Kanro Kyta a sonné le glas de Vous Savez Qui !!**_

Dans tout les journaux parurent des centaines d'article. Les jours passèrent et Kanro rester quand même entre Poudlard et BeauxBâtons où il fut accueilli en héros par tout les élèves et le ministre Français. La traque aux derniers mangemorts fut lancée dans le monde et couronnée de succès. Jugé trop puissant par le peuple une commission internationale fut réunis pour juger du Cas Kyta et dans les jours qui suivirent il eu droit à un procès. Chaque personne présente ce soir là témoigna, le ministre Français aussi mais il fut condamné pour génocide, et emploie de sortilèges impardonnables à être banni de la communauté sorcière et vivre comme un moldu. Ayant encore l'autorité nécessaire il nomma Hermione comme nouvelle directrice de BeauxBâtons les remercia tous pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Et disparu du monde de la magie.

Mais dans sa tour la vielle chouette agis encore en face de son assistante Lavande Brown :

_Le sauveur du monde devra revenir une dernière fois…_

_Pour les sauver d'un ennemie plus fort et plus puissant que jamais…_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter

**Une dernière fois**

_Partie II_

_Chapitre I_

Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait résisté au sortilège de mort lancé par le plus grand mage noir du siècle, s'était suicidé après un funeste évènement. Mettant ainsi fins aux espoirs de toute la communauté sorcière. Pendant sa mort, il fit la rencontre de Merlin, oui, Merlin l'enchanteur pour les moldus, qui lui proposa un entraînement, ainsi que de pouvoir revenir vivant sur terre, mais à une seule condition : Qu'il ne fasse jamais plus preuve d'une telle couardise en commettant l'acte qui avait mis fin à ses jours. Il accepta. Le jour de son retour, pendant les adieux avec Merlin arrivèrent quatre personnes. Merlin lui se mit à genoux car ses personnes l'ordonnaient, et Harry lui refusa. Les quatre lancèrent un sort sur lui censé le faire obéir, mais Harry résista, ce qui troubla fortement ses quatre personnes qui lui proposèrent de lui permettre de devenir encore plus fort. Sur un signe de tête de Merlin il parti avec eux. Et voilà que deux ans jours pour jours après avoir mis fin à ses jours il revint bien plus fort et sous une toute nouvelle identité. Il parcouru les routes de France comme un vagabond, et sauva une jeune fille nommée : Tina de cinq garçons armés. Il passèrent du temps ensemble et Harry qui commençait à se faire appeler Kanro Kyta, du repartir. Ses pieds le portèrent dans différents endroits tout en aidant les gens qui en avaient besoin. Un jour il arriva sur un champs de bataille : Des mangemorts, contre des professeurs et des élèves. Cela lui fit comprendre que des enfants n'avaient pas à être pris dans une guerre dont ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Il sauva une jeune fille : Yumi Clarrance, des griffes de ses ennemis, et télé porta tous les élèves. Il redonna de l'énergie aux professeurs, et combattit les mangemorts de manières quelques peut violentes. Une fois tous mis hors d'état de nuire le directeur de l'école qui n'était autre que BeauxBâtons l'invita à passer un moment au château. Il nouèrent lui et le directeur une amitié très vite le directeur lui proposa un poste de professeur de Sortilège et lui fit passer ses ASPICS internationaux. Le temps passa et Kanro suivait le vieux directeur Thun Beupur dans ses combats contre les forces de Voldemort. Pendant une mission Thun fut grièvement et lâchement blessé par Lucius Malfoy. Kanro par vengeance, le fit explosé sous les yeux de Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard et le rival de Thun Beupur. Ce dernier lui demanda de reprendre son combat malgré le fait qu'il connaissait qui il était réellement et sa résistance à participer dans cette guerre qu'on avait voulu lui imposer. Il accepta. Plus tard toute l'équipe pédagogique, découvrit le testament de feu Thun Beupur et accepta sa requête de nommer Kanro Kyta directeur de BeauxBâtons. Il se mit en quête de se trouver un remplaçant à son poste de professeur de sortilèges, et la personne la plus disposée à accepter selon lui était Hermione Granger son ancienne amie. Celle-ci accepta en suivant les conseils de Dumbledore d'être son espionne et de faire extrêmement attention à cet homme. Ron Weasley qui sortait avec elle accepta la proposition de Kanro Kyta de venir vivre dans son château avec sa compagne et il accepta aussi. Lors d'une offensive de Voldemort sur BeauxBâtons ils découvrirent qui il était vraiment grâce à ses patronus. Ron plus tard fut titularisé comme professeur de Duel car un tournoi était prévu par Dumbledore. Lui et Kanro se battirent en finale, et il laissa Dumbledore gagner. La bataille finale arriva et tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que l'ordre du phénix découvrirent l'identité réelle de Kanro Kyta se qui leur redonna espoir. La bataille pris fin, et Kanro fut traité une nouvelle fois en héros par les professeurs de Poudlard et BeauxBâtons ainsi que l'ordre du phénix et sa propre armée : L'armée des ombres. Tout les pays sauf la France prirent peur et jugèrent Kanro Kyta trop puissant et violent et le bannir du monde sorcier malgré le soutient de Dumbledore et du Ministre Français et des nombreuses autres personnes à son procès rien n'y fit.

Kanro Kyta où Harry Potter pour certain fut rejeté et parti.

Cela ferai aujourd'hui deux mois que Kanro Kyta vivait comme un ermite dans une sombre forêt chassant pour se nourrir et s'abreuvant dans un ruisseau, car il avait était trahis par la population sorcière après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, mais pas tous. C'est pourquoi il décida avant de partir définitivement de faire un présent à Poudlard. Il transplana, dans Poudlard, ce qui était censé être impossible mais pas pour lui, et descendis, dans les plus profonde entrailles de château, et mis sa glyphe de protection la même que celle qu'il avait mise à BeauxBâtons. C'était en quelques sortes un cadeau d'adieux pour ceux qui l'avaient défendu durant son procès. Durant ces deux mois d'errance, il avait perfectionné un travail fait par un de ses élèves pour les ASPICS et créa un portail qui s'ouvrait sur un autre monde. Le seul défaut était qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait atterrir, et qu'il demandait une énorme quantité d'énergie. Le soir même il se mis en tailleur, les mains tendues devant lui et commença à se concentrer. Il lança le sort mis au point avec tant de difficulté, un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et devant lui apparaissant de nulle part, une faille de couleur bleutée s'ouvrit. Il se mit dos à la faille, et parla :

Mes amis, adieux, ayez une bonne vie, profitez ! La paix n'est pas éternelle…

Il bascula et disparu, la faille avec lui.

Kanro atterri, là aussi dans une sombre forêt, très dense. Voilà enfin le monde qui est relié au notre ! Kanro se rendit invisible, et commença à visiter cette forêt qu'il trouva vraiment très belle. Un ans passa durant lequel il vagabonda, en voyant toute sorte de ville et d'animaux étranges, les maisons étaient, rondes, et blanche, toutes très bien entretenues, certaines bêtes avaient deux têtes, six pattes, trois queues… Et dire que ce monde était celui relié au notre car il était le plus ressemblant… Kanro durant cette année appris la langue, et les coutumes pour le moins étranges. Il appris que ce monde comme le Terre portait un nom : Sebajiz, le pays dans lequel il se trouvait s'appelait : Gebha. Ce qu'il pu voir de ce monde était que les sorcier n'existaient pas. Les gens qui peuplaient se monde ressemblaient énormément aux Terrien donc à lui sauf qu'il paraissaient plus petits.

Kanro se décida et alla à la sortie de la ville et marcha à travers les bois pendant quelques kilomètres, et arriva sur une petite colline, sur laquelle se trouvait une maison assez grande à en juger par la taille du rond. Kanro se jeta un sort de nettoyage et créa des vêtement de ce monde et alla sonner à la porte.

Un homme petit et trapu en sorti. Il avait les cheveux courts, grisonnants.

Bonjour je me nomme Kanro Kyta je suis nouveau dans la région et je recherche de travail et j'aimerai savoir si vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me faire faire ?

Pourquoi ?

Car j'aimerais gagner ma vie comme tout le monde !

L'homme le jugea du regard, ses yeux gris comme la glace le traversait de par en par.

Suivez moi ! Je vais vous présenter à Ytar !

Kanro suivit le maître de maison qui l'amena voir un homme encore plus vieux.

Ytar voici Mr Kyta, et il recherche du travail et j'ai décidé de le prendre à l'essai comme gardien, je veux que tu lui montre les ficelle du métier.

Bien Mr

Les mois passèrent et Kanro s'était fait accepter par la maisonnée, et tout les serviteurs.

Un jour le maître de maison convoqua tout le monde pour une réunion.

Bien je voulais vous dire que nous avons l'honneur de recevoir « un de pouvoirs » ici et je veux que tout soit parfait pour son arrivé demain matin !!

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et Kanro fit celui qui comprenait ce qui allait ce passer. Le soir il demanda à Ytar de lui expliquer la situation.

Bien Kanro tu sais bien les de pouvoirs !

Je suis désolé mais j'ai réellement oublié qui ils sont !

Que t'es t'il arrivé ? Bon très bien !

Alors voit tu la population dans chaque pays est divisées en deux, il y a les gens normaux comme toi et moi et les de pouvoirs eux sont ceux qui comme leur nom l'indique possèdent des pouvoirs, nous sommes très bien accepter par eux et inversement, nous les honorons car ils ont sauver le monde dans une guerre qui eu lieux il y à très longtemps. Maintenant ils peuvent venir demander le gîte et le couverts dès qu'ils le veulent et dans n'importe quel foyer ! Je vais te dire certains ne sont pas agréable du tout mais d'autres sont vraiment des hommes bien !!

Agréable ?

Oui ils ont le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur nous ! Un jour un majordome d'une richissime famille a renversé du nitcht sur la robe d'un de pouvoirs et il n'a pas eu le temps de s'excuser qu'il était déjà mort !

Je comprends encore des gens qui se prennent pour des dieux après ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous !

Oui mais comme je te l'ais dit seulement quelques uns !!

Merci Ytar !

Le lendemain arriva finalement, le matin tout le monde fut dans la cour de la maison pour attendre le de pouvoirs, tous étaient anxieux personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver avec eux, sauf un qui lui était impatient de voir un sorcier de ce monde : Kanro Kyta !! Le de pouvoirs, selon Kanro était vraiment en retard. Ytar le voyait trépigner sur place !

Kanro calme toi il va arriver mais je te préviens tu ne pourra pas l'approcher !

L'air se mit à trembler, Kanro commençait à sentir les ondes de puissance de l'individu, il masqua sa propre puissance, et soudain dans un éclair, deux personnes apparurent. L'une en robe presque le même genre que les robes de sorciers terrienne, et une autre qui était habillée normalement. Kanro senti que celui de pouvoirs qui était un homme, dégageait une puissance deux fois supérieure à celle de Voldemort. De plus il ressenti que cet homme n'était pas bon une sorte de présence maléfique se faisait sentir quand on le regardait. La seconde personne qui l'accompagnait, était une jeune fille vraiment très belle, des cheveux noirs comme les siens, des yeux bleus intense et de jolies formes. Le maître de maison ce mis à genoux comme tout le monde sauf Kanro qui avait il y longtemps déjà de ne plus se soumettre. Celui de pouvoir ne le remarqua pas car il était trop occupé à se faire lécher les bottes par le maître des lieux et à réprimander la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Tous rentrèrent, dans la grande demeure, pour ce mettre à table. Chacun était réparti selon sont grade, Celui de pouvoirs, l'hôte, et Ytar mangeaient sur une table éloignait de celle de Kanro qui n'étant pas un serviteur, mangeait en même temps qu'eux mais sur une table à part. Les serviteurs ainsi que la jeune fille qui devait être la servante personnelle de celui de pouvoirs, assuraient le service. Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle, seulement dérangé par les bruits de couverts.

La servante personnelle de celui de pouvoirs, arriva et servi à Kanro un peu de jakles, une sorte de soupe très épicée.

Bonjour je me présente, Kanro Kyta !

Moi je suis Kauwid Sapice mais je ne peux pas vous parler sinon mon maître va…

Un poing s'abatis, sur son jolie visage, et elle s'affala par terre en reversant le plat qu'elle portait.

Tu es ma servante ne l'oublie jamais je ne t'autorise pas à parler à qui que soit !

Il commença à lui mettre des coups de pieds, la jeune fille saignait à présent abondamment de toute part.

Kanro entendait les côtes de cette jeune fille guerre plus vieille que lui craquées, le sang se répandant, de sa bouche les dents se briser…

Son poing s'abatis, sur le visage de celui de pouvoirs qui partis s'étaler de tout son long quelques mètres plus loing.

Je vous prie de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de choses sur une jeune fille, en ma présence !!

Le maître de maison se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

Mr comment allez-vous ?

Je vais le tuer dit celui de pouvoirs en se relevant et donnant un coup de pied à l'autre!

Il regarda Kanro qui était rouge de colère et lui dit :

Vous ne savez pas ce que vous venez de faire jeune homme je vais devoir vous apprendre à vivre !

Mais oui rêve toujours c'est moi qui vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

TU OSES ME REPONDRE !!

Kanro fit apparaître dans son dos sa faucille et courut jusqu'a celui de pouvoirs qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Sa faucille se planta légèrement dans la gorge de celui de pouvoirs et le plaqua contre le mur !

Disparaît maintenant si tu tiens à la vie dis Kanro dans un Gebhanien parfait !

Celui de pouvoirs aurait pu tenter de lui jeter un sort mais il savait que même si il le faisait il risquait de mourir.

Nous, nous reverrons !

Celui de pouvoirs, disparu de la même manière que quand il était arrivé !

Tout le monde regardait Kanro, il se tourna vers le maître de maison.

Je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas la violence !!

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et s'en alla dans la forêt qu'il aimait tant sur ce monde.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter

**Une dernière fois**

_Partie II_

_Chapitre 2_

Kanro, après avoir transplané dans la grotte où il avait élue domicile pendant près d'un ans soigna Kauwid, et attendit son réveil. Quelques heures après elle émergea en pleine forme, et ne savant pas que Kanro était là elle se mit à pleurer.

Lui voyant cette scène qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras sur les épaules.

Mademoiselle pourrais-je savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle eu un mouvement de recul.

Vous n'êtes pas mort ?

Non pourquoi j'aurais du ?

Merci pour l'avoir empêché de me maltraiter !

De rien c'est tout naturel !

Maintenant nous allons tout les deux avoir des problèmes nous sommes probablement recherché par tout les de pouvoirs, ils ne laisseront pas un tel affront non jugé !!

Que faisait tu avec un tel homme ?

Un jour il est venu chez moi quand j'était enfant et il m'as dit un jour tu sera à moi et hier il est venu me chercher je devais lui servir probablement de jouer, mais grâce à vous il n'en auras pas l'occasion !!

Au fait le fait que je te tutoie ne te pose pas de problème ?

Non

Bien alors nous pouvons nous tutoyer !

Alors Kauwid que compte tu faire maintenant que tu es libre ?

Kanro par ma faute tu est embarqué dans le même bateau que moi alors je vais rester avec toi ! …Si tu veux bien…

Je ne suis pas contre, la compagnie me fait défaut…

Deux mois passèrent de nouveaux et nos deux compères s'étaient grandement rapprochés, la cavale créait des liens étroits entre eux…

Kauwid se révéla une jeune femme pleine de talents et très intelligente.

Ces deux mois se passèrent entre poursuite par les de pouvoirs et chasse pour manger et aller à la ville pour prendre des nouvelles.

Kanro lui se chargeait d'aller en ville discrètement pour prendre des nouvelles, et chasser tandis que Kauwid elle, lui enseignait, les coutumes de ce monde, comment se passaient les procès…

Un soir Kanro revint de très mauvaise humeur !

Kan que ce passe-t-il ?

Ko j'ai un problème ils menacent d'exécuter mes anciens employeur si je ne me rends pas demain matin à l'aube pour mon procès !

N'y vas pas je t'en supplie !

Ko je suis désolé mais j'y suis obligé je ne supporterais pas qu'ils leur fassent du mal !

En pleurs, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa…

Ils passèrent la nuit à mettre des choses au point, et elle décida qu'elle irait avec lui.

Ils se présentèrent à l'aube, devant la maison de ses employeurs. Une dizaine de mainteneurs, des sortes de gendarmes, sortir de la maison et les menèrent au tribunal de pouvoirs…

Kanro vit pour la première fois un bâtiment carré, en… Probablement du marbre, veiné de rouge, dont l'entrée, était surmontée de deux grandes magnifiques colonnes de la même matière. L'intérieur, lui aussi n'était pas reste. Bref ils n'avaient pas hésité sur les moyens pour rendre imposant ce bâtiment. Ils traversèrent maints et maints couloirs, avant d'arriver à la salle d'audience.

Ont les fit s'asseoir sur un banc de la même matière que la façade du bâtiment et le silence se fit.

Le juge entra s'était un vieil homme dont la barbe aurait fait pâlir d'envie Dumbledore, qui avait selon lui l'air d'être un homme juste. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir sa puissance mais il savait que cet homme était au moins bien plus fort que celui de pouvoirs à qui il avait eu à faire.

Il se mit face à l'assemblée et tout le monde se leva. Kanro fit de même ne voulant pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis…

Tous se rassirent après lui.

Il regarda Kanro d'un regard perçant et prit la parole.

Mr Kyta vous êtes accusé du crime d'avoir bafoué l'honneur d'un de pouvoirs et de l'avoir menacé avec une arme !

J'aimerais entendre ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense !

Kanro se leva et vit le regard noir que lui lançait le concerné.

Qui d'ailleurs se leva et lui dit :

Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir nous le saurons !

Kanro le regarda et se dit que se regard hautain, lui rappelait quelqu'un qui lui faisait perdre son calme.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils alors gardé les pour vous !!

Des murmures dans la salle se firent entendrent.

COMM…

Il suffit dit le juge, Mr Kyta continuez !…

Kanro pu voir une lueur de malice briller au fonds des yeux de juge qu'il vit disparaître la seconde d'après.

Mr je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire car je suis étranger et je ne connais pas très bien les coutumes de la région mais je sais que cet est un idiot, débile qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde, et qui de plus abuse de son autorité et frappe une femme qui est dans l'impossibilité de se défendre, parce que elle à osée parler à quelqu'un !

Le juge ne pu retenir son amusement et Kanro le remarqua !

Mr Kyta vos raisons ne sont pas valables, certes elles sont très nobles mais pas valables contre un de pouvoirs !

J'aurais aimé éviter d'en arriver là mais la sentence sera la mort donné par la victime pour tout les deux. Avez-vous une dernière requête ?

Une seule que Kauwid soit épargnée et libérée !

Le juge le regarda encore plus profondément et accepta, grandement amusé par le manque de réaction de cet individu.

Mr Scoy que décidez vous ?

Comme l'a dit Mr Kyta, selon lui je me prends pour le plus fort je demande un combat à mort sur la place de la ville !

Accordé répondit le juge, amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la grande place et le juge resta à proximité du condamné qui parlait avec sa compagne.

Kanro que vais-je devenir ?

Je ne sais pas, mais au moins tu seras libre !

Mais sans toi !!

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

« Ce jeune homme est pour le moins étrange, il sait qu'il va mourir et il n'as pas l'air de s'en soucier. De plus je sens qu'il cache beaucoup de choses ! »

Mr le juge ais-je le droit de me défendre ?

Mr Kyta, Mr Scoy à dit un combat à mort donc il inclus que vous vous défendiez !

« Vraiment étrange il va se défendre »

Ils arrivèrent tous sur la place et le coupable et la victime se placèrent au centre

Mr Kyta maintenant que nous sommes face à face, vous allez payer pour l'affront que vous m'avez fait subir. Etant donné que vous êtes sans pouvoirs j'aurais à ma disposition ce que je veux tandis que vous, vous aurez seulement vos poings et pieds !

Mr Le juge interrogea Kanro que se passerait il si jamais je venais à gagner le combats ?

Scoy et la foule rigolèrent sauf le juge qui se demandait si cet homme était vraiment fou !

Eh bien étant donné les règles établies, vous serez libre de faire, ce que bon vous plairas !

Kanro s'avança alors vers lui et le remercia

Mr Scoy je suis à vous !!

Mr Kyta enfin vous avez fini de rêver !

Alors voilà laissez moi vous racontez une histoire :

Un jour un simple homme attaqua un de pouvoirs croyant qu'il pourrait gagner et se fit tuer lamentablement de cette manière.

Scoy déploya toute sa puissance ce qui effraya la foule de normaux et fit sourire les de pouvoirs présent ainsi que le juge.

Mr le juge ai-je vraiment le droit de faire ce que je veux ?

Mr Kyta je vous ai déjà répondu !

Mr Scoy à mon tour de vous raconter une histoire :

Un homme, un débile de première Mr Scoy, oh quelle coïncidence, se croyait plus fort qu'un simple homme car il était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez crochu, et se fit battre !!

AH AHA AH regardez le bougre dit Scoy à l'assemblée de qui les fit tous rire sauf le juge, il à tellement peur qu'il en perd la raison !!

La faucille apparu dans les mains de Kanro se qui surprit Scoy qui ne le montra pas !

Très beau tour d'illusionniste, je suis ravi que les gardes ne l'aient pas trouvé sur vous !

Tout le monde rigola à cette boutade mais le juge sentait quelque chose de pas normal la dessous il avait bien observé Kanro et il ne portait aucunes armes il y a deux minutes…

Kanro lui dis qu'il était aveugle et Mr Scoy se vexa

Il libéra vraiment toute sa puissance et commença à bombarder de sorts Kanro qui les évita tous !

Je vois que vous savez bien esquiver Mr Kyta !

Mr Scoy vous êtes un pauvre abruti qui est gêné par son nez quand il jette des sorts !!

Scoy perdis sont calme et recommença à jeter des sorts à tous va !

Kanro saisi l'occasion et se téléporta derrière Scoy fit leva sa faucille et lui posa sur la gorge !

Cela fait deux fois Scoy !!

Tout le monde insultaient, Kanro mais le juge était impressionnait il avait vu que Kanro n'était pas un simple homme, il venait de faire quelque chose de plus compliqué que ce que faisait les de pouvoirs pour se déplacer !!

Deux fois je pourrais mettre fin à vos jours mais comme vous m'avez énervé je vais vous montrer quelque chose d'autre !

Kanro transplana cette fois ci à la place qu'il venait de quitter.

Nous reprenons lança-t-il à Scoy !

Le combat recommença et Kanro jouait avec son adversaire. Il n'aimait pas faire un étalage de ses pouvoirs mais cet homme était vraiment trop bête !!

Dix minutes plus tard Kanro évitait encore les sorts et décida qu'il s'était assez amusé avec lui. Il s'arrêta et laissa Scoy lui lancer un sort.

Il était marron et se dirigeait vers lui rapidement Kanro se concentra et fit en claquant des doigts disparaître le sort ce qui laissa tout le monde perplexe.

Laissez moi vous raconter une autre histoire :

Ce même homme n'arrivait pas toucher son adversaire car il l'avait sous estimé et ce même adversaire lui montra à son tour sa force.

Kanro réduit progressivement son camouflage de force et libera assez de puissance pour être plus fort que Scoy il lui lança alors un sortilège qui le fit littéralement exploser comme celui qu'il avait fait à Malfoy… Kanro regarda les tripes étalées par terre de son adversaire, avec une moue triste camoufla de nouveau sa puissance.

Tous étaient blancs, sauf Kauwid qui elle était très contente. Le juge, le plus puissant des de pouvoirs, dans son enfance avait appris grâce à son maître à sentir et juger le niveau de puissance des autres et jamais il n'avait échoué mais là il n'y arrivait pas…

Qui êtes vous !

Je suis un simple homme qui n'aime pas être ennuyé Mr le juge !

Qui êtes vous vraiment Mr Kyta

Kanro se résigna  
Je suis Kanro Kyta, terrien, venant du monde jumeau du votre !

Mr Kyta je vais vous demander de me suivre avec votre compagne !

Mr Kyta j'ai oublié de vous dire que quand quelqu'un tue un de pouvoir, comme aujourd'hui lors d'un combat loyal la charge de le remplacer étant donné que je sens que vous n'êtes pas mauvais, vous êtes donc condamné à prendre sa place lorsque vous aurez passé les examens !!

Pourquoi ?

Car vous n'êtes pas un de pouvoirs juste un sorcier venant d'un autre monde !!

Kanro réfléchis et de toute manières, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire !

Bien parlez moi de votre planète…

L'amitié se noua très vite entre eux deux, et Kanro passa quatre années à suivre un entraînement spéciale pour les de pouvoirs, un entraînement qui lui faisait combattre un à un certains des plus puissant de pouvoirs, puis deux à deux puis tous à la fois, et en lui faisait suivre des études poussées de la magie de ce monde. D'où il ressorti encore plus fort, sa puissance avait doublée et il connaissait parfaitement bien la magie de ce monde…

Malgré tout le juge et Kanro avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa force à plus de monde…

Durant ces quatre années Kauwid s'était trouvée un petit ami autre que Kanro et il avait était invité à leur noce. Il pensa, alors, qu'un regret valait mieux qu'une hésitation qui se prolonge, et une guerre sanglante alliant normaux et ce de pouvoirs avait éclatée entre Sebajiz et un autre monde, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids contre eux…

Le dernier jour de son entraînement, après avoir répété les mêmes gestes, les mêmes exercices de concentration, et de pratiques magiques, pendant quatre longues années, il allait devoir assister à une remise des diplômes pour ce de pouvoirs, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres sur le champs de bataille qui faisait état déjà de deux millions de morts. La cérémonie commença au levé de l'astre nocturne. Chacun se faisait appeler à son tour pour recevoir la tenue officielle de ce de pouvoirs, ainsi que leur appréciations. Arriva enfin le tour de Kanro.

Mr Kanro Kyta. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le plus vieux des examinateurs.

Tout les examinateurs et moi-même souhaitons vous dire que nous n'avons jamais eu un élève comme vous. Même si vous êtes étranger, nous pouvons vous affirmer que nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir parmi nous !

Jurez-vous de vous battre pour le bien de ce peuple, de le défendre dans la mesure de vos capacités ? Oui !

Mr Kyta je fais de vous un membre de la coterie de ceux de pouvoirs, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le combat que vous allez partir mener dès demain jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie ou votre mort…

Le repas se passa tranquillement, et le soir dans sa chambre Kanro siffla Nuage…

Oui Harry ?

Nuage demain je part en guerre, je ne sais pas si je rentrerai vivant je te rends donc ta liberté tu peux partir

Harry ?

Oui Nuage

Bonne chance mon ami…

Ce soir là Nuage disparu et plus personne ne le revit voler dans les cieux…


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter

**Une dernière fois**

Partie II

_Chapitre 3_

Le lendemain matin, Kanro, se leva aux aurores, mit sa robe de combat et transplana, dans la forêt, son lieu… Dans une petite clairière, entre de vieux arbres, probablement millénaires, les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur, face aux soleils, se laissant réchauffer par ces astres immortels, vivant en symbiose, depuis l'aube des temps, des astres ne se guerroyants pas pour gouverner l'autre. Les sens en éveil, Kanro décontracta tout ses membres et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la nature, du piaillement de l'oisillon aux vibrations des insectes, de la pression de l'air, au picotements de sa peau sous l'effet de la chaleur, tous les sens en éveil, il entendit au loin le bruissement d'un ruisseau d'eau cristalline passant dans les sous-bois sentant la moisissure, serpenter entre les rochets. Il repensa aux quatre années qu'il venait de passer sur ce monde. Personne ne lui avait parlé durant son entraînement, personne sauf le vieux juge et ses professeurs, quatre ans à faire les mêmes gestes. Malgré la solitude parfois dérangeante il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté son monde natal, quelques personnes lui manquaient certes, mais la population l'avait renié après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. De plus si il n'était pas venu en sur Sébajiz, ils n'aurait pas rencontré le vieux juge qui lui permis d'augmenter encore son pouvoir, et d'avoir un but concret : Protéger cette planète contre l'envahisseur. La seule chose pour laquelle il fut né : Combattre…

Il transplana sur le front le plus sévèrement touché par les combats : L'endroit ou les deux mondes étaient reliés par un portail. Selon les renseignements qu'on lui avait donnés, les sorciers qui attaquaient ce monde étaient bien plus puissants que les défenseurs, de plus il n'hésitaient pas à envoyer les moins forts, se faire tuer par les défenseurs, en clair de la chaire à cannons…

C'était une grande plaine, séparée par un cours d'eau, qui peut à peut prenait la couleur du sang, rouge vif… Certains cadavres étendus étaient déjà bleuis par la fraîcheur nocturne, de cette région de se monde. D'autres étaient éparpillés sur quelques mètres et quelques membres se faisaient déjà manger par les asticots… Un ennemi sorti des arbres bordant la plaine, en ayant pour but de sortir Kanro de sa contemplation morbide. Kanro qui lui s'était remis à utiliser une technique apprise avec les Célestes, avait senti son aura depuis bien longtemps et était déjà armé prêt à combattre. Son adversaire arriva, porté de son arme, étant armé lui-même d'une dague, eu juste le temps de voir le bras de Kanro mettre un coup en diagonale vers le haut. La partie coupée de sa tête glissa sur la partie fixée au buste par la nuque et tomba sur le sol, le reste du corps la suivie et la bataille continua. Il voyait les corps de ceux de pouvoirs tomber les uns après les autres lui tuant sans vergogne, utilisant des sorts de mort, de sa propre création, d'une main il pointa une slave de dix envahisseurs, qui s'élevèrent dans les air, d'environs un mètre et se rassemblèrent, les broyant les uns contre les autres. Il transplana auprès d'un autre qu'il tua avec un éclair sortant de ses doigts, celui qui lui lança un sort par derrière connu le même destin funèbre que son collègue. Les morts s'accumulaient de plus en plus, au début seulement du côté de ceux de pouvoirs mais plus depuis que Kanro était arrivé. Le son d'un cor se fit entendre et les attaquants survivants, regagnèrent comme ils purent le portail et disparurent, du moins ceux qui arrivèrent à échapper à ceux de pouvoirs. Kanro s'approcha du portail et se concentra pour le détruire, la faille commença à faiblir, elle vacilla mais redevint normale. Kanro s'essaya de nouveau et mis un peu plus de pouvoir contre ce portail qui résista de nouveau mais bien plus violemment. Il fit de même et mis tout son pouvoir mais le portail résista encore et toujours.

« Un sorcier encore plus puissant que moi… »

L'explosion qui propulsa Kanro le fit rouler sur une dizaine de mètres avant qu'il soit arrêté par un cadavre proprement éviscéré par ses soins. Il se releva et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Des milliers d'hommes traversaient le portail, tellement d'hommes, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en venir à bout, et à leur tête se dressait un homme plutôt une sorte d'homme, sa peau était recouverte d'écailles, noir comme du charbon, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur mais le plus effarent était son corps, il devait mesurer près de quatre mètre de haut. Ces détails corporels furent la première chose qu'il remarqua, mais le plus effrayant était sa voix, ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais qui dès qu'il s'adressa à lui, manqua de le faire mourir.

Je suis Korn, chef des armée de Koristie, et vénéré de Koristie, je suis là pour conquérir cette planète. Si vous ne résistez pas vous mourraient dans les moindres souffrance et si vous résistez, vous serez chassé et détruit jusqu'au dernier. Il se retourna et s'adressa à la première faction de soldat qui se trouvait devant lui. Kornistes, mettez cet endroit à feu et à sang…

Kanro tourna la tête et vit d'autres de pouvoirs blessés, dans l'incapacité de se battre, qui allait se faire massacrer, il lança un sort, de toute sa puissance qu'il pu, au risque de mourir, protéger cette planète était devenue sa priorité, empêché ses vils êtres de tout détruire. Il se concentra et dans sa main apparue un sortilège de mort crée sur cette planète même, toute sa puissance. Il la lança sur l'armée, l'homme nommé Korn, et le portail. La petite boule bleue atteint le centre parfait entre ses trois choses qu'il avaient visées, et grossie de façon croissante jusqu'à entourer entièrement les cibles. A l'intérieur, se fut le carnage total, des éclairs répandant la mort, faisant par leur simple puissance, fondre et liquéfier les soldats, d'autres explosant, et d'autres mourant comme le ferait les victimes de l' avada kedavra. Se souffle de mort, toucha le portail, qui commença à vaciller et se fit aspirer par lui-même. Dès qu'il disparu, une énorme explosion projeta une pluie de sang et de membres dans toutes les directions. Tout cessa, Kanro ne tenait plus debout, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le supporter, le corps recouvert de sang, et de poussière, il vit apparaître au milieu de débris Korn, intacte, aucunes traces d'explosion ni même du puissant sortilège que Kanro avait utilisé. Korn claqua des doigts et Kanro se fit tirer par une force invisible jusqu'à lui, il ne pouvait pas lutter il n'en n'avait plus la force. Korn le rattrapa par la gorge et claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts, il prit une apparence plus humaine et parla. Etrange, très étrange, comment peut-il y avoir autant de puissance dans une seule enveloppe, comment à tu pu détruire toute mon armée et mon portail, comment cela ce fait-il ??

Plus la force de parler n'est-ce pas ?

Très bien regarde bien car ce sera la dernière chose que te verra.

Il leva sa main en direction des restes de son armée et de chacun de ses doigts partirent des centaines de boules noires qui touchèrent chaque morceau de chaire présent sur les lieux, qui reprirent vie et reformèrent une armée. Il posa un doigt sur le front de Kanro, qui fut transpercé par un rayon rouge et le tua sur le coup en ayant au préalable fait souffrir Kanro une éternité…

Une menace…

T out le château était réunis en ce jour de fête le mariage de Ron et Hermione, tous les professeurs étaient là, même Rogue, la somptueux déjeuner venait de finir quand le marier se leva pour faire un discourt.

Mr et Miss Granger je voulais vous remercier d'avoir mis au monde la plus belle femme de la terre, et la seule qui est réussit à faire chavirer mon cœur.

Merci

Ron se rassit et tout le monde resta quelque peu pantois en écoutant son discourt ils pensaient tous qu'il allait dire quelque chose que personne ne savaient.

Les invités tour à tour se levèrent pour dire ne serais-ce que quelques mots et vint le tour de Sybille Trelawney : Avant toutes choses merci de m'avoir convié à ce mariage surtout après avoir découvert miss Gr… Weasley votre manque de clairvoyance durant votre troisième année… huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

**Celui qui fut bannis n'est plus…**

**L'être tant déchiré,**

**Revenu parmi les vivants, **

**Devra… »**

Ne supportant pas le choque le professeur de divination tomba évanouie sur le sol, le silence le plus complet régnait sur le parc en ce début d'après midi. Certains pour les plus rapide, et sensible tel Ginny se mirent à pleurer. Le reste du mariage fut vite réduit à néant, Hermione et Ron étaient partis se réfugier dans leur coin tandis que Dumbledore MC Gonagall, et Rogue, cachèrent leur souffrance derrière un masque de froidure inébranlable.

Chacun, au plus profond de soit savait que le survivant, celui qui tant de fois avait réussis où d'autres avaient échoué, le roque ayant éradiquer la menace de Voldemort, celui qui était revenu déjà une fois d'entre les morts, le plus jeune directeur de l'histoire sorcière, celui qui avait fait l'impassable venait de s'éteindre…

Sur Sebajiz, le peu de combattant encore intacte partirent tenter avec l'énergie du désespoir de repousser les envahisseurs, seul le vieux juge savait que la fin était proche…

La dernière faction approchait des nouvelles troupes fraîchement arrivées par le nouveau portail, le géant, lui s'amusait avec les femmes de pouvoirs, et les tuait par la suite, décimé les uns après les autres, il n'en resta plus aucuns…

Ginny au même moment se souvenait d'Harry, lors de sa première année, elle se souvint de la première image qu'elle vit en se réveillant dans la chambre des secrets, de lui tombant de son balais pendant sa troisième année, durant les trois taches du tournois des trois sorciers, de lui donnant les cours de l'Ad… Oui elle l'aimait, pas comme celle qui aime leur idole, mais d'un amour profond et sincère, d'un amour dénué de profits… Ses larmes de pureté, coulaient le long de ses douce joues pour s'échouée sur le bout de son nez rougis par les pleurs. Un requiem pour son âme s'il vous plait. Par le vent une de ses larmes fut emportée…

Au même moment très loin d'ici, dans un endroit plus terrible que l'enfer, Harry combattait contre les créatures de l'enfer qui le tourmentaient, humains comme monstres, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres… Des jours, des mois, des ans, des siècles qu'il combattait dans ce monde peuplé de ces créatures non vivantes, aucune notions du temps possible ici, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il fallait combattre pour survivre mais qu'aucuns de ceux qu'ils battait ne mourraient. Détruits, et vivants le lendemain…

Ce jour là il combattait pour la millième fois contre Grindelwald, quand il fut touché par un monstre sortit de terre, qu'il l'envoya voler à une dizaine de mètres, à peine relevé il ne pus éviter le sortilège de mort. Touché à la poitrine, tombant au ralentit, tout ce fit noir…

Ginny que fait-elle là sur la tour d'astronomie…

_Un requiem pour son âme…_

Un éclat d'argent emporté par le vent, suivi de près par Ginny…

Nooooooooooooooooooo…

Tout se passa au ralenti Harry courut et sauta aussi, dans l'ultime espoir de la rattraper…

La tenant dans ses bras ils heurtèrent tout les deux le sol…

Harry vit du sang sur sa robe, qui n'était pas le sien…

Elle si pâle…

Ginny réveil toi allez…

Plus de pouls…

A présent la pluie tombait sur eux emportant le sang vers l'infini, des éclairs zébrant le ciel, Harry pleurait en se souvenant des choses qu'il avait partagées avec elle…

_Playground school bells rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again _

_Has no one told you she's not breathin'_

_Hello, I am your mind mind givin' you someone to talk to hello_

_If i smile and don't believe_

_Soon i know i'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me i'm not broken_

_Hello, i'm the lie livin' for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry..._

_Suddenly i know i'm not sleepin'_

_Hello, i'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

Ses propres larmes se mélangèrent aux siennes restées sur ses joues et Harry sombra lui aussi, sa main dans la sienne...


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter

**Une dernière fois**

_Partie II_

Chapitre 4

La pluie battait les deux corps couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, qui reçurent chacun un rayon de lumière dorée venant du ciel, Harry disparu et Ginny, ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle pleurait toujours mais se souvenait d'une chose très précise : Le visage d'Harry au dessus du sien…

Debout jeune humain…

Harry se releva comme il le pu, son corps malmené pendant le voyage le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il se jeta un sortilège pour se soigner, et prit le temps d'admirer ce qui l'entourait.

Nous sommes là jeune homme…

Harry se retourna et eu la surprise de voir, une femme, très belle mais immense, elle devait être plus grande que les plus grands géants… Derrière elle, se tenaient quelques autres géants.

Je suis le Dieu de la lumière, et voici mes enfants. Je sais que tu te demandes où tu es, laisse moi te le dire. Tu est dans notre royaume je t'ai fait venir car j'ai besoin de ton aide si tu l'accepte, ne réponds pas de suite écoute avant toutes choses…

L'homme que tu as affronté est un Dieu bref voilà pourquoi tu es mort, nous suivons les faits et gestes de chaque êtres vivants, et nous savons que tu es celui qui mérite le plus le repos éternel, je t'ai montré que contrairement à ce que tu penses, certaines personnes tiennent et ont besoin de toi…

Je te propose un entraînement, fait par nous tous, tu ira avec chacun de nous pendant la durée de temps qu'il faudra pour que tu maîtrise notre art, mais tu doit savoir que ce sera long et fastidieux, que tu as des chances de ne pas réussir, que si jamais tu y parvient tu sera encore plus craint, que maintenant lorsque je t'aurai rendu la vie, en clair ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau que je te propose mais plutôt un fardeau, je veut réellement que tu détruise se Dieu infernal !

Je ne sais pas, puis-je avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir ?

Oui tu as tout le temps que tu veut, suis mon enfant il te montrera une salle qui te permettra de réfléchir tranquillement…

Harry suivi le Dieu qui l'emmena dans une salle immense, dont le plafond reflétait ce qu'il se passait sur Sebajiz et sur Terre. Harry s'assit en tailleur, adossé à un mur, et contempla ce qu'il se passait sur le champs de bataille qu'il venait de quitter.

Tout était détruit, plus rien… L'image changea et montra le reste du monde des centaines de millier d'ennemis envahissaient chaque villes répandant la mort, et le chaos parmi ces êtres moins fort qu'eux… Les images défilèrent de plus en plus vite, montrant chaque unes villes villages qui étaient déjà contrôlés par l'ennemie, et les images dominantes étaient : sang, morts, combats, sang, mort, violes, mort, sang, souffrances, tortures, sang, morts…

Ses yeux se voilèrent, au fur et à mesures des images toujours plus sordides, sanglantes…

Tant d'enfants éventrés, assassinés, durant une guerre dont ils ne connaissaient pas les enjeux, une guerre étrangère à leur monde de rêves dans les bras de leurs mères…

Une scène apparue à l'écran, une mère morte les yeux révulsés, nue, le ventre ouvert, laissant voir les organes, et parmi l'amas de vicaires, un bébé qui n'allait pas tarder à naître…

Et sur le sol à côté d'elle, une jeune fillette, accrochée à son coup, morte elle aussi…

Ne voyant presque plus les images tellement de larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir, il sorti de la salle et retourna voir le Dieu…

J'accepte, je les vengerai tous…

Laisse moi t'expliquer, tu ira avec chacun de mes enfants une fois que tu aura appris ce que tu as à savoir tu viendra avec moi pour la fin de ton entraînement, durant cet entraînement, tu vas mourir c'est certain mais comme tu l'est déjà tu n'as rien à craindre pour cela hormis la souffrance.

Ginny à son réveil à l'infirmerie n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait eu droit à une seconde chance. Tout les membres et amis du château étaient à ses soins, depuis l'accident. Une chose avait changées dans son cœur : jamais elle ne serai capable de trouver l'amour sans lui…

Les semaines se transformèrent en mois et en années Ginny, fut elle aussi engagées comme professeur mais à Poudlard, Hermione elle était toujours la directrice de l'académie et Ron était toujours auror et professeur.

Les années continuèrent à passer et la terre fut elle aussi envahie par le Dieu et son armée. Sebajiz étant entièrement détruite, le choix ne fut que très limité : La planète bleue…

Son entraînement continuait il était morts un nombre incalculable de fois pour pouvoir maîtriser et venir à bout des cours divins. Cet enfant était le dernier avant qu'il subisse l'entraînement de Dieu, la plus puissante d'eux tous…

Son dernier fils qui donnait des cours à Harry vint la voir :

Mère il est prêt et depuis bien longtemps…

Déjà…

Amène moi le…

Harry avec moi ton entraînement consistera uniquement à me battre en duel, de ce fait tu apprendra mes techniques, et tout ce que tu dois savoir…

Son premier combat Harry y mit toute la puissance qu'il est pu acquérir et pourtant rien y fit les techniques de combat qu'elle utilisait était trop puissantes, les sorts n'en parlons pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de ce défendre en survivant le plus longtemps possible. En un an il réussit à la battre à chaque combat niveau puissance, techniques…

Il passa une année de plus chez eux pour employer à nouveau une des techniques apprises sur Sebajiz en clair, le fait de faire doubler sa puissance maximale… Après avoir fait ce-ci il les combattit tous en même temps et gagna haut la main…

Harry maintenant tu es prêt à le détruire pour nous mais sache que même si tu es plus fort que nous réunis il reste tout de même le mal à l'état pur…

« Tant de puissance dans un humain… Plus fort que nous… »

« Si jamais il décidait aussi de devenir mauvais nous serions très mal… »

Il est maintenant temps pour toi de repartir, la d'où tu viens car il vient de s'attaquer à la Terre…

Deux mois que la Terre avait été envahie par les forces obscures et heureusement pour les sorciers la première attaque avait eue lieu dans le monde moldu. La guerre avait fait de très nombreuses victimes, en revanche il en était de même dans le camps adverse les armes à feu causaient de graves dégâts.

Le dirigeant ennemie laissa le soin aux simples sans pouvoirs qu'il avait sous ses ordres, d'éliminer les simples sans pouvoirs de la Terre. Quant à lui et ses hommes ils commencèrent à attaquer les sorciers qui s'opposèrent à eux.

La situation était catastrophique, Dumbledore avait senti la puissance de ses sorciers et n'arrivait pas y croire : Tellement fort…

Les journaux faisaient des articles chocs disant que si le grand Albus Dumbledore n'était pas de taille qui le serait ?? Le monde de la magie était en perdition jusqu'au jour où M. Lovegood, fit paraître dans le Chicaneur un article, visant à faire comprendre au monde l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

**A vous, cher MINISTRES du monde sorcier**

_Il y a quelques années, vous avez décidé de chasser du monde de la magie Kanro Kyta l'illustre, mais jeune directeur de l'académie BeauxBâtons. Le jugeant trop puissant vous l'avez banni, maintenant que nous pouvons fortement penser qu' Albus Dumbledore, le seul qui ai jamais fait peur à Lord Voldemort,ne peut luter, sur qui pouvons nous compter ? Je vous le demande à vous Messieurs grands hommes qui pour tous l'on jugé trop puissant je vous demande de partir vous aussi combattre l'envahisseur plutôt que de rester cachés derrière vos gardes du corps…_

_Je vous demande aussi pourquoi n'avoir pas suivi l'initiative du ministre Français en accordant votre amitié et pas seulement pour vous sortir des périodes de crises à KANRO KYTA celui qui a tuer le sinistre Lord !_

_Le peuple réclame des explications !! _

Cet article déstabilisa tout le monde de la magie, car chacun prenait conscience de l'erreur commisse contre celui qui pourrait probablement les aider. Il apporta aussi l'espoir à beaucoup mais l'inverse à tous ceux présent durant le mariage de Ronald Weasley.

Malgré le nombres incalculable de recherches faites par les pays du monde sorcier, ayant pour but de faire revenir leur sauveur parmi eux, aucunes n'obtint de résultats.

BeauxBâtons et Poudlard se réunir avec les membres de leur propre ordre pour faire barrière au mal dans un ultime assaut…

Les sorts fusaient de toute part, tuant nombres d'ennemie malgré leur puissance bien plus grande que la leur, L'avada kedavra n'avait jamais autant servi même chez les plus jeunes, l'ennemie était numériquement supérieure à eux mais ils avait un avantage, il avait la connaissance du terrain. Les centaures, et les enfants d'Aragog ainsi que des sphinx se battaient dans une ultime alliance pour la survie du monde leurs arcs et mandibules, perçants et coupants, mordants tous ce qui passait sur leur chemin. Les armures de Poudlard aussi étaient de la partie.

La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes et les résistants étaient de moins en moins nombreux Ron, Hermione et Ginny ainsi que quelques autres professeurs se faisait submerger par les forces adverses, certains pleuraient de désespoirs devant la mort en regrettant déjà ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de faire. Un puissant éclair déchira le ciel, faisant cesser instantanément tout les combats, un rayon identique à celui ayant redonné la vie à Ginny apparu et créa un profond et grand cratère dans le sol.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait dès l'éclair ce qu'il était en train de se passer…

Le nuage de fumée se dissipa et en son centre chacun pu voir un homme musculeux, nu, portant de long cheveux noirs et ayant de profondes émeraudes à la place des yeux leur faisant face.

Hermione et tous ceux présent fondirent en larmes ou s'évanouirent dès qu'ils virent qui venait d'arriver pour les sauver.

D'un regard sur lui, il s'habilla avec une magnifique toge, verte couleur de ses yeux, et dont le pourtour était rouge. D'un autre regard il soigna tout les blessés, les rassembla près des derniers survivants et dressa une immense barrière entre eux et leurs adversaires. Il s'avança vers eux et prit le premier qu'il vit dans ses bras dans une étreinte paternelle.

Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous Harry !

Merci Albus maintenant je prends la relève rentrez tous dans le château !

Hermione et Ron lui sautèrent dans les bras, MC Gonagall, Flitwick, Rogues, et quelques autres professeurs de BeauxBâtons aussi. Les retrouvailles terminées, il se tourna et croisa le regard de Ginny, embué par la joie et l'espoir s'approcher du siens et déposer ses douces lèvres, portant le goût salé de ses larmes sur les siennes.

Merci Harry, ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil !

Promis je vais essayer…

Il la repoussa tendrement vers le groupe de survivant et dressa sur eux un bouclier dont tous pouvaient sentir la puissance infinie…

D'un autre regard, il abattit la barrière, qu'il avait établie et se téléporta près d'eux :

Il regarda le Dieu dans les yeux le noir et le vert s'affrontant…

Je suis revenu…

Tous ses hommes explosèrent dans un feu d'artifice de chaire et de sang et la bataille s'engagea dans un combat à l'arme. Harry fendait, droite, gauche, diagonale, bas en haut et inverse, esquivait des attaques à fendre une montagne en million de petits morceaux.

« Il a changé… »

« Vraiment, plus fort qu'eux… »

Le dieu en ayant de plus en plus marre, ce qui était normal au bout d'une demie heure de joute, décida de jeter le premier sort qui fit trembler la planète toute entière en rencontrant l'énorme bouclier d'Harry. Les sorts s'enchaînaient, les uns après les autres de manière de plus en plus violente. Dans le bouclier, pourtant très bien protégés, chacun sentait dans son cœur la puissance qui émanait des sorts employés. Aucuns n'auraient jamais imaginé que cela fusse possible avant. Dumbledore était admiratif par tant de progrès venant d'Harry. « S'était, un monstre avant… Un vrai cataclysme maintenant… »

Une heure passa et l'échange toujours plus violant s'arrêta.

Le Dieu n'en revenait pas il était essoufflé à cause d'un simple mortel il fallait que cela finisse au plus vite.

Harry lui rigolait car il voyait à l'expression de ce dernier qu'il n'était pas très content, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir se rythme plus longtemps, il n'était pas un Dieu lui !!

« Pff de la triche… »

Nuage apparu dans le ciel sains de tout nuages, après un explosion de couleur blanche, et tourna autour de son maître en laissant échapper le plus beau chant qu'il pu.

Harry se baissa pour éviter un sortilège de couleur noir qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa peau et déviât le second avec son autre main qui parti percuter le bouclier protégeant les survivants de cette bataille. La force et la résonance du sort sur lui, assommèrent tous ceux se trouvant à l'intérieur, car le bruit de gong fut insupportable.

Ils lancèrent alors tout deux le plus puissant sort qu'ils connaissaient qui se rencontrèrent en plein vol pour ne former plus qu'un seul et unique rayon. Le noir du Dieu et son doré revenaient de plus en plus vers leur lanceur pour détruire à tout jamais l'ennemie. Le temps passa et aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner, Harry dont les forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus posa un genou à terre près à se laisser détruire par son adversaire quand au plus profond de lui une voix lui dit :

Fait le pour elle, et pour eux ils comptent sur toi, pour la pérennité de votre planète…

Le bouclier protégeant les spectateurs s'évapora en même temps que la puissance d'Harry chacun pu voir Dumbledore jeter un sort en direction du château et en jeter un nouveau sur Harry.

Il sentit toute la puissance de Dumbledore venir en lui, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement pour la survie de la Terre.

Le sort s'arrêta de lui-même et le vieux directeur tomba mort avec un dernier sourire aux lèvres. Harry hurla sa rage en criant son prénom une dernière fois

ALBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Il libéra tout se qu'il venait de gagner et réduisis ainsi, à néant le sombre Dieu.

Il tomba par terre et pleura toute les larmes de son corps…

MC Gonagall remplaça feu Dumbledore à la direction de Poudlard. L'avant dernier sort qu'il jeta fut un sort pour écrire une lettre pour leur demander de ne pas pleurer sa mort car il était heureux de mourir ainsi et que maintenant qu'Harry était de retour la vie continuait.

_Je ne supporterai pas d'attendre l'échéance assit sur une chaise !_

_Je vais peut être rencontrer Merlin maintenant…_

Harry élimina les derniers envahisseurs et quelques jours plus tard le plus grand enterrement du monde sorcier eu lieu. Dans son ultime souhait pour celui qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse triompher des forces du mal, il demanda à ce qu'il puisse aller du royaume des morts à celui de Merlin quand il le voudrait.

Hermione se remis à travailler à Poudlard comme professeur de Métamorphoses et Harry lui reprit sa place de directeur de BeauxBâtons avec sa femme Ginny Potter, après avoir fait les papiers pour récupérer son vrai nom. Yumi Clarence fut embauchée comme professeur de Duel à la place de Ron qui lui créa se poste à Poudlard.

Harry donna maintes interviews et dit au monde la vérité qu'il n'était autre que Kanro Kyta et fut craint par tout ceux qui l'avaient bannis. Le ministre Français lui donna l'ordre de Merlin première classe.

A partir de ce jour Harry fut traité avec respect et craintes par d'autres.

FIN.


End file.
